Malfoy's Chosen
by Darkmoona
Summary: Hermione Granger, la escritora más exitosa de los últimos tiempos, sufre un ataque en una fiesta. Harry es asignado al caso y descubre, para su gran pesar, que el editor de su amiga, Draco Malfoy, está más implicado de lo que había pensado. H/D
1. El Ataque

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. No saco ningún beneficio economico de esta historia, simplemente diversión.

**Pareja**: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Resumen:** Hermione Granger, la escritora más exitosa de los últimos tiempos, sufre un ataque en una fiesta. Harry es asignado al caso y descubre, para su gran pesar, que el editor de su amiga, el famoso Draco Malfoy, está más implicado de lo que había pensado.

**Avisos**: Ignora completamente el epílogo de HP y las Reliquias de la Muerte.

**N/A:** Este fic fue escrito para el intercambio de Amigo Invisible de la comunidad de Livejournal "latorre" o "Medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía", como regalo para Princess Syry. Consta de cinco partes y un epílogo que ya están acabados y serán colgados durante los próximos días. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

**MALFOY´S CHOSEN  
**

**por Darkmoona**

**PARTE 1: EL ATAQUE**

El característico olor a desinfectante le dijo que no estaba en la comodidad de su cama. Un punzante dolor de cabeza y náuseas se lo confirmaron. Entreabrió un ojo adormilado.

- ¡A buenas horas, Potter! Es curioso que siempre acabes en el hospital justo cuando te toca escribir el informe de algún caso. ¿No lo encuentras de lo más oportuno? - se giró hacia la cara risueña de su compañero y le contestó levantando el dedo corazón.

- Que te jodan, Michaels. - Cerró los ojos de nuevo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué había pasado?

- Siempre tan buen despertar. No sé por qué me molesto en esperar en vela media noche.

- Alan - suspiró - Ve a llamar a Susan, ¿quieres? No sé qué coño ha pasado pero la habitación me está dando vueltas.

- Vuelvo enseguida.

En silencio, Harry respiró profundamente un par de veces, tratando de detener la peonza que antes había sido su cerebro. Lo último que recordaba era una explosión y un dolor agudo en la cabeza, antes y después, todo estaba negro.

- Harry, querido, ¿no te dije que no quería verte hasta por lo menos finales de julio? - una pelirroja de expresión amable entró en la habitación, inmediatamente seguida por Alan.

- Susan - gimió Harry, lastimeramente - Poción primero, quejas después, por favor.

- Ay, ay, pobrecito, el enfermito... - la medimaga sacó del bolsillo de la bata una ampolla de un líquido violáceo desgraciadamente familiar. El olor le intensificó las náuseas. - Venga, menos drama, que sólo es un trago y ya está.

- Me temo que eso no ayuda - Alan le miró compasivamente e intercambiaron un escalofrío cómplice. - Si alguna vez tienes que probar ese brebaje nos entenderás. Venga Harry, que no se diga, de un trago.

Aunque absolutamente nauseabunda, era una auténtica bendición. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir los efectos.

- Esta vez no ha sido nada - Susan sonrió y le entregó el alta - Sólo el golpe en la cabeza y el shock de la explosión, diría yo. Has tenido suerte.

- ¿Explosión? - Harry sacudió la cabeza - ¿Qué...?

- Mmm... Aún no ha terminado de hacer efecto. Pero por si acaso... - Susan sacó la varita e hizo un par de comprobaciones que Harry ni sintió -No, no es nada. Alan, dale unos minutos más para centrarse y puedes llevarlo a casa. Por favor, despejad la cama cuanto antes, esta noche estamos algo justos, ya sabes.

- Entendido, jefa - Alan guiñó un ojo y Susan sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y los dejó solos.

- Alan... - comenzó Harry inmediatamente. Aquella explosión...

- Muy bien, Harry - Alan se sentó en la cama y se puso serio - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Recuerdo una explosión, un golpe en la cabeza y despertarme aquí. Sé que hay más... sólo...espera...

- ¿El siete de julio de 2007 te dice algo?

Harry pensó un momento. Lo tenía justo en la punta de la lengua, sólo un segundo más y...

- ¡Hermione! ¡La fiesta de Hermione! - se incorporó de un salto, de repente curado de todo mareo - ¡Dioses! ¿Están todos bien? ¿Ha habido heridos? Por Merlín, Alan, dime que sólo son heridos...

- Sólo heridos. E, increíblemente, nadie de gravedad. Tu amiga incluida. - Se desplomó en la cama, respirando de nuevo - Muy oportuno, ¿no te parece? El siete de julio del año 2007 se celebra a las 17 horas las 7.000 ventas del libro más vendido de la historia que, casualmente, resulta ser la biografía del Señor Tenebroso más maligno de las últimas épocas. - Alan sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo - Teníamos que haber sabido que pasaría algo.

- ¿Hermione? - preguntó con ansiedad.

- Está bien. La explosión se originó en el premio y explotó justo cuando iba a cogerlo. Los Sanadores ya se han encargado de todo, excepto... Tiene quemaduras de primer grado en las manos; dicen que no podrá utilizarlas para nada en un tiempo. - Harry hizo una mueca. A su amiga no le sentaría nada bien eso. - Pasará esta noche en observación, pero mañana la sacarán de Cuidados Intensivos. Weasley está con ella.

- ¿Y el resto?

- En realidad, fue mayor el ruido que la potencia: más de una tercera parte de los invitados sólo ha recibido magulladuras. Tú tuviste mala suerte al caer sobre el saliente de una mesa, que te dejó más grogui que la bomba.

- Y... ¿el editor? - tragó saliva. Seguro que no le había pasado nada, Alan se lo habría dicho.

- Recuperándose. - Respiró, aliviado.

- ¿A quién han asignado el caso?

- Ahora es cuando te digo aquello de "Te lo dije". - Su amigo sonrió, con un punto resignado - Si no hubieras tenido tanta prisa en decirle a Roberts que habíamos resuelto el caso Peacock ahora podríamos relajarnos tranquilamente en casa hasta el lunes pero, ¿me hiciste caso? No, claro que no. Y ahora, ¿adivina cuál es la única pareja libre este fin de semana?

- ¿No…? - Harry alzó las cejas.

- ¡Bingo! - Alan sonrió sarcásticamente. - Así que arriba, amigo, porque tenemos doscientos cincuenta y tres testigos por interrogar. Y sólo ochenta y cuatro están en este edificio.

- Pero... - No, no podía ser, justo ese caso, no... Miró a Alan, impotente.

Su amigo lo miró compasivo.

- No queda nadie libre, Harry. Johnson y Bennet están con la banda de ladrones de joyas, Mayne y Carmichael con lo de las pociones del Knockturn Alley y Sheffield y Longmann perdidos en alguna parte de Gales, detrás de aquella banda de sangres limpia radicales. El resto no tienen calificación suficiente para este caso.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Eso quería decir que tendría que volver a hablar con el...

Gruñó, malhumorado, y se quitó las sábanas de un manotazo. Cinco años evitándolo tirados a la basura. ¡De todos los casos para asignarle tenían que escoger precisamente este!

Afortunadamente, Alan ya le conocía y sabía que necesitaba tiempo para asumir lo ocurrido. Con la excusa de ir a buscar un par de cafés, dejó a Harry a solas con sus pensamientos.

La idea de volver a hablar con él le provocaba nauseas...

Alan asomó la cabeza y mostró una taza humeante de café.

- Adelante, ya se me ha pasado. - Sonrió resignado.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Asintió. Era un profesional. Alan le pasó el café y se sentó en la cama mientras terminaba de vestirse. - De todos modos, yo me encargaré de Malfoy. Intentemos mantener el contacto al mínimo entre vosotros dos, ¿eh?

- ¡Alan! - se volvió desde la esquina, indignado - ¡Puedo hacer perfectamente mi trabajo!

- Lo sé, Harry, lo sé - dijo recostándose sobre su costado y apurando la taza de café. - Pero recuerda que para cuando cortasteis, ya trabajaba contigo. No necesito que me expliques la situación ni que disimules nada. Sé que eres capaz de lo que te echen, pero en este equipo somos dos, no tienes por que enfrentarte a todo tú, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - susurró, con la vista bien fija en los botones de su camisa. No necesitaba mirarle a la cara para saber que le estaba mirando con lástima.

Cuando Draco y él cortaron cinco años atrás, Harry sólo llevaba unos cuantos meses con Alan como compañero. Se vino abajo por completo, ¡fue tan inesperado! En aquellas primeras semanas que tardó en asumirlo, se refugió tan absolutamente en el trabajo que Alan llegó a conocerle como si hubieran trabajado juntos durante años. Esa compenetración tan rápida les había garantizado una reputación excelente dentro de los mejores profesionales de su departamento.

- Pues a trabajar. - Tiró la taza a la papelera de la esquina y entró limpia. Alan había sido Cazador en Gryffindor en la misma época que Charlie fue buscador y, tal y como había demostrado innumerables veces en sus casos, seguía con los reflejos en forma. - Comencemos por el informe de situación. ¿Haces los honores?

Inspiró profundamente e intentó dejar los sentimientos personales detrás.

- Veamos... El Profeta anunció hace unos diez días que el libro de Hermione, "Voldemort: Más allá de la sangre", había batido todos los records de ventas de los últimos tiempos. Se estableció públicamente que se entregaría un premio especial a Hermione por ser la primera autora en años en vender más de 7000 ejemplares. El acontecimiento era de conocimiento público, cualquier podría haberlo escogido para actuar.

- Cualquiera tampoco, Harry. MC ediciones no es de las que escatiman con los gastos, me extraña mucho que no contrataran protección privada.

- ¿Sabemos por lo menos quién era el objetivo de la explosión?- preguntó. No sería la primera vez que el culpable dejaba alguna pista con la esperanza de aumentar su gloria. - ¿El público? ¿El acontecimiento histórico? ¿El tema del libro?

- O tal vez algo personal contra tu amiga o Malfoy. Quien fuera, no se ha dignado a dejarnos un bonito mensaje explicativo de recuerdo, solo un precioso "BOOM". - Alan abrió los ojos y gesticuló con las manos, enfatizando el gesto.

Harry terminó de vestirse mientras ambos reflexionaban en silencio. Los primeros pasos de la investigación siempre resultaban cruciales, tenían que pensar bien qué iban a preguntar en los interrogatorios a los testigos.

Con una mirada, le indicó que estaba listo y Alan se levantó y le siguió, dispuesto a comenzar oficialmente. Ya en la puerta, Harry se paró en seco y se giró, procurando mostrarse lo más inexpresivo posible.

- Primero hablemos con los principales afectados: tú hablas con Malfoy y yo con Hermione, ¿de acuerdo? Por aquello de la división del trabajo... Sin... ya sabes, sin meternos en el terreno del otro y... - cerró la boca, enrojeciendo.

Alan respondió con una sonrisa pícara de oreja a oreja que dejaba claro que no le había engañado.

_________________________________________________

La sala de espera estaba a rebosar de Weasleys. Molly tenía a la pequeña Rose en brazos y desde la habitación se oían gritos de Ron y Hermione. Harry no sabía si alegrarse de que su amiga estuviese en forma o preocuparse de que en un momento tan delicado estuviesen discutiendo.

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó en un susurro, acariciando la mejilla de su ahijada, que dormía plácidamente.

-Un poco alterada - contestó suavemente. - Las quemaduras le han afectado a las manos. No podrá escribir en varias semanas.

Harry asintió gravemente. Sabía cuanto significaba eso para su amiga.

- Voy a entrar.

- Siempre fuiste el chico más valiente que conozco - bromeó la señora Weasley. Harry se sonrojó y abrió la puerta. Sus amigos estaban tan inmersos en la discusión que ni siquiera se giraron cuando cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿...no me lo dijiste? - exclamó Ron, agitando los brazos enérgicamente.

- ¡No pensé que tuviera importancia! - Harry frunció el ceño ante la expresión avergonzada y defensiva de su amiga - ¿Cuántas veces le ha pasado a Harry y nunca ha sido en serio?

- ¡Harry también ha muerto y no ha sido en serio! ¡Por el amor de Merlín, es la última persona que utilizaría como ejemplo!

-Vaya - interrumpió. Sus amigos se giraron sobresaltados - Muchas gracias, Ron.

- ¡Harry! No te habíamos visto... - Hermione tragó saliva claramente. Incluso si no tuviera experiencia interpretando el lenguaje corporal, era evidente que su amiga se sentía culpable.

- Gracias a Merlín que estás aquí, amigo. Me alegro de que estés bien. - Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.- A ver si tú puedes hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! No necesito que nadie me lleve de la mano. ¡He dicho que lo siento!

- ¡Eso no arregla nada, maldita sea! ¡Piensa en Rose! ¿Piensas vivir en la misma casa que ella cuando tienes a un psicópata persiguiéndote?

- ¡No me van a echar de mi propia casa! ¡No me esconderé como si fuera una cobarde! ¡Como si hubiera hecho algo malo! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- ¡Trágate el maldito orgullo por una vez, Hermione! ¡No sólo se trata de tu seguridad sino de la de Rose!

- ¿Me estás acusando de no pensar en mi propia hija? ¿Ahora soy una mala madre? ¿Es eso, eh, Ron? - Harry alzó las cejas. Aquello era terreno peligroso.

- ¡No! ¡No saques las cosas de quicio, joder!

- ¡BASTA YA! - Exclamó. Ambos le miraron, tensos. Decidió comenzar suavizando un poco los ánimos - Me alegra ver que estáis los dos bien.

Hermione sonrió, sin mucha convicción. Esperó a que su amigo respondiera pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando calmarse.

- ¿Cómo estás? - dio un par de pasos hacia la cama.

- Bien - contestó su amiga, con la vista en las sábanas. Harry frunció el ceño. - He tenido suerte. Tengo que aplicarme una pomada en las quemaduras porque estaba demasiado cerca del origen de la explosión y es demasiado grave para ser curada en un par de horas, pero el Sanador Cooner dice que me puedo ir a casa.

- ¡Y ese es el problema! - interrumpió Ron, agitado - ¡No puedes volver a casa todavía! ¿Y si ponen otra bomba cuando está en casa Rose?

- Ron tiene razón - dijo. Su amiga le fulminó con la mirada. Harry se la devolvió impasible - No sabemos quién está detrás de esto ni por qué a puesto ha puesto la bomba. Podría ser alguien que tiene algo en contra tuya personalmente y, si ha sido capaz de poner en peligro a un salón rebosante de invitados, no sabemos a qué está dispuesto. Necesitas protección.

- ¡Pero es inofensivo! - Harry pestañeó, confundido. - Siempre aporta argumentos y razones, no corresponde al perfil de un psicópata. ¡Estoy segura de que se podría razonar con él! ¡No pienso huir de mi propia casa!

- ¡Inofensivo, dice! - exclamó Ron - ¡Ha explotado una maldita bomba, joder!

- Hermione... - preguntó, suspicaz - ¿De qué estás hablando?

Su amiga abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y, finalmente, apartó la mirada.

- ¡Vamos, díselo!

Harry miró a Ron, preocupado. Incluso entendiendo que estaba nervioso, su comportamiento parecía algo histérico. Quizá sería conveniente pedir una poción calmante a algún medimago...

- ¡Muy bien! - masculló Hermione, mirando a su marido de tal forma que incluso Harry tuvo la tentación de dar un paso atrás - Sabía que esto podía pasar, ¿vale? Me avisó y no le hice caso. Me lo dijo en la última carta una y otra vez. ¡Y no lo tomé en serio! Es culpa mía, ¿contento? - Ron endureció el gesto.

Harry se quedó mirándola fijamente. Tenía que estar entendiéndolo mal...

- ¿Estás diciéndome que el autor de la explosión te dijo de antemano lo que iba a hacer? ¿Y no dijiste nada? - preguntó, incrédulo.

- ¡No le dio importancia, dice!

- ¡Ron! - Harry se irguió con todo el peso de su experiencia profesional sobre sus hombros. - O nos dejas hablar o te vas fuera, ¿entendido? - Ron suspiró y asintió - Bien. Desde el principio, Hermione, nos han encargado el caso.

Harry ignoró las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos. Ambos sabían que estaba demasiado implicado emocionalmente en este caso, no debería de estar al cargo. Pero Roberts era el jefe y, si lo había mandado, era inevitable.

- Todo empezó hace más o menos un año. -Comenzó - Acababa de terminar el borrador final de "Voldemort: Más allá de la sangre" y Draco estaba dándole el último repaso. - Harry contuvo una mueca ante el nombre de su ex. Generalmente, incluso Hermione evitaba pronunciar ese nombre en su presencia. - Me dijo que por fin lo tenían todo preparado. Tal y como me prometió, fue el acontecimiento más esperado del mundo editorial durante meses, pero nunca imaginé que tendría este éxito. Cuando supe que la primera edición se había agotado entera durante la primera semana... apenas podía creerlo.

Y había sido una sorpresa. Harry nunca tuvo ninguna duda de que Hermione llegaría lejos y cuando decidió escribir novelas y ensayos históricos, supo que sería la mejor.

Publicar y arrasar fue todo uno. En apenas dos años, Hermione pasó de ser "una promesa" a la escritora de los libros más recomendados por los profesores de media Europa y el libro de mesilla de noche de cientos de amantes de la literatura y la historia. Aún así, el enorme éxito cosechado por su última novela, basada en la verdadera biografía de Voldemort, fulminó todos los records de ventas en un tiempo asombroso.

Y cómo no, ¿quién iba a estar detrás del negocio del siglo más que un Malfoy? La mejor escritora de novelas históricas de los últimos años sólo podía ser publicada por la editorial número uno de Gran Bretaña: MC ediciones, o mejor dicho, los Malfoy´s Chosen ediciones.

- Los anónimos empezaron poco después de terminar la campaña de marketing y retirarme a escribir mi próximo trabajo, la biografía novelada de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Pero me llegaban tantísimas cartas a diario, entre investigadores, periodistas y seguidores, que una más en el montón...ni me fijé. Pronto empecé a notar que llegaba la misma carta todas las semanas. Una y otra vez, escrupulosamente cada lunes por la mañana, las recibía, idénticas a la anterior. Parecían de algún académico que me señalaba las decenas de errores que había cometido, desde mi arrogancia al contestar a los periodistas hasta mi falta de humildad al frivolizar con temas tan serios como la historia para hacer "noveluchas para ignorantes", como las llamaba. A los dos meses, la carta comenzó a llegar todos los días. A las dos semanas, llegaba por la mañana y por la noche. La misma carta una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que contesté.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - interrumpió Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza - ¡Ese tío te estaba acosando!

- Ron - interrumpió Harry - Primero: aún no sabemos si es "él" o "ella". Segundo: deja que tu mujer termine. Luego llegarán las preguntas, ¿vale?

Su amigo, asintió con resignación.

- Continúa.

- Le dije que apreciaba su opinión y la tendría en cuenta para el futuro. Nada comprometido - Harry asintió con aprobación - Pero a la mañana siguiente ya tenía la respuesta, insultándome por "despreciar tan abiertamente la opinión experta de alguien con más conocimiento que yo". No respondí y las cartas fueron llegando con más y más frecuencia, hasta que llegaban incluso cada dos o tres horas. A veces era la misma carta repetida, otras veces era nueva. En cada una, las críticas se endurecían más y más hasta pasar abiertamente al insulto y, finalmente, a la amenaza. Estaba a punto de decírtelo, Ron, te lo prometo.

Mientras tanto, Harry tomaba nota mentalmente: inseguridad disfrazada de arrogancia, deseos de atención, tendencias obsesivas, constancia en el trabajo...

- ¿Y dónde estaba yo cuando pasaba todo esto? - Hermione se volvió a su marido, que estaba visiblemente preocupado - ¿Recibías anónimos cada hora durante semanas y nadie se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué no vi nada?

- Al principio venían cuando estabas en el trabajo, Ron, no te culpes - su amiga cogió una mano a su marido, quien suspiró y la besó suavemente - Se intensificaron aquella semana que estabas en Austria, encargándote de la apertura de la última tienda de los WWW. Y, de todas formas, siempre paraba sobre las siete de la tarde. ¡Pensé que era un pobre frustrado, fracasado y sin ninguna importancia! Por eso no dije nada a nadie, ¡nunca creí que fuera un peligro!

- Y... - titubeó y cruzó los dedos mentalmente. Por favor, que no estuviera demasiado implicado... -¿Y Draco? ¿Lo sabía? Como tu editor, seguro que pasáis muchas horas juntos...

Su amiga miró incómoda a su marido. Ron abrió la boca con incredulidad.

- ¡Lo sabía! - Hermione asintió, pidiendo disculpas en silencio. - ¿Él sí y yo no? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Y claro, él tampoco avisó a los Aurores, total, ¿quién se va atrever con Draco Malfoy, verdad? No era porque no quisieras preocuparme, ¡sino porque pensabas que sería capaz de solucionarlo y yo no!

- ¡No! ¡Qué estupidez!

- ¡Claro, yo soy el estúpido, él, el todopoderoso Malfoy! ¡El soltero de oro! ¡El pobre sangre limpia reconvertido! ¡El empresario del maldito milenio!

- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Él también las recibía!

- Espera - ordenó, en su voz más autoritaria. Ron cerró la boca con tanta fuerza que se oyó el rechinar de los dientes - ¿Malfoy también recibía los anónimos? - Hermione asintió - ¿Las mismas cartas que tú?

- Bueno... Las mismas, no. Pero la letra era igual y el estilo muy parecido. Y los recibíamos con horas de diferencia.

Ron comenzó a gritar de nuevo y Harry los dejó discutir; sabía que Hermione acabaría haciéndole caso y mudándose a su piso. Era el mejor protegido que pudieras encontrar a este lado del charco y Harry no pensaba dejarle ninguna otra opción a su amiga. No, había otras cosas que ocupaban su atención.

No tenían sólo una víctima que proteger, sino dos.

____________________________________________________

- ¿Qué tienes? - Alan entró en su oficina con un par de cafés en la mano. Flotando detrás de él habían diez o doce pergaminos en miniatura - ¿Algo claro?

Levantó la vista de su mesa, donde llevaba toda la noche examinando los anónimos que Hermione había recibido. Había tardado más de dos horas y media en clasificar los ciento cuarenta y siete que Hermione había conservado en tres pilas: originales, copias y destacados. En "Originales" archivaba las primeras cartas de cada tipo que su amiga recibía. En "Copias", los siguientes pergaminos que se enviaban hasta que el autor decidía enviar otro original; en algunos casos, había decenas de copias entre originales. Por último, en "Destacados", archivaba los que parecían haber constituido algún punto de inflexión para el autor, los que habían marcado un antes y un después en el estilo, y que había que estudiar más a fondo.

Después de leerlos todos, tendría que escribir un informe sobre todos ellos en general y Roberts le había pedido también un informe con las respectivas conclusiones que sacaba de cada pila.

Sólo de pensar que Hermione había eliminado más de la mitad de las copias recibidas y le dolía la cabeza...

- Nada - suspiró. Aceptó la taza de café con una sonrisa agradecida - De momento, lo único que te puedo decir es que el sujeto es posiblemente hombre, posiblemente de ascendencia de sangres limpia tradicionalistas, muy posiblemente viviendo de rentas y, según parece, extremadamente puntilloso.

Alan le miró con la boca abierta.

Si no estuviera tan cansado, se habría reído, pero después de toda la noche sin dormir, apenas logró una sonrisa.

- Hace veinte minutos que recibimos el informe preliminar del grafólogo. - Respondió a la pregunta silenciosa - Tienes una copia en tu mesa. El definitivo lo tendremos mañana a mediodía.

- ¡Ah, tramposo! - Alan escarbó entre las montañas de papeles que inundaba en desastre que era su mesa - Ya creía yo que habías adquirido superpoderes en las últimas horas. Mmmm... Sí, Woodward confirma que el autor de las cartas de Granger y Malfoy es el mismo.

- Era lo más normal. Este tipo de fanáticos obsesivos no suelen actuar en grupo. ¿Has visto la cantidad de información que saca con estas cosas? - preguntó, incrédulo - La dirección de la letra, el tamaño, la presión, la estabilidad de los márgenes, la rectitud de las líneas, la colocación de la firma, la dirección de la rúbrica, la anchura y altura de las letras... Todo parece tener un significado. ¿Ves esos giros hacia la izquierda que hace? Alan rebuscó entre los pergaminos.

- Sí, esta especie de adorno extraño que hace en algunas de sus mayúsculas. ¿Que pasa?

- Según Woodward, indica que tiene un gran ego. ¿Y el palo de la T, ese que siempre hace como si fuera una punta de flecha? Indica agresividad. ¿Y la exactitud en los acentos y los puntos de las i? Nos dice que es meticuloso. ¿No es alucinante?

- Mmm... Me pregunto cómo hago yo los palos de las T - Alan le miró, divertido - ¿Alguna vez te lo habías planteado?

- No - Harry sonrió y fingió un escalofrío- Pero me parece de lo más siniestro que sea capaz de leer toda tu vida en tu letra.

- Lo sé - respondió Alan, enarcando las cejas dramáticamente - ¡A partir de ahora cada vez que escriba estaré pensando qué dice de mí! A ver, qué dice aquí... Varón de unos 25 a 30 años, educado, gran seguridad en sí mismo, elevada dosis de cinismo y materialismo, elevado sentido de lo práctico, altamente introvertido y zurdo. Qué encantador... Me parece que no me iré a tomar unas pintas con este tipo... ¿Por qué me recuerda a Malfoy?

Harry ignoró el sobresalto de su estómago; no podía permitirse actuar como una niña de doce años con su primer ex-novio. Era ridículo que aún no hubiera superado a aquel capullo...

- ¿Ha recordado Malfoy algo nuevo? - preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia arreglando los pergaminos de su mesa.

Draco había sido mucho más fácil de convencer que Hermione sobre la necesidad de un guardaespaldas: Alan ya llevaba más de una semana durmiendo en la mansión Malfoy mientras un auror en prácticas cubría las guardias de día, y Hermione acababa de mudarse a su piso tras ceder a las presiones, tanto de Ron como las suyas.

- Nada. Taylor lo acompañará hoy al despacho de MC para que busque los restos de la carta que amenazaba con la explosión y después la traerá para que le eche un vistazo.

- Si sigue la misma línea que hasta ahora, será similar a la de Hermione. - Se pasó una mano por el pelo, suspirando con frustración. - No nombra nada significativo: ni el lugar de la explosión ni como iba a burlar las protecciones. Al contrario, tal y como lo dice parece que ya lo tenía todo preparado desde hacía semanas. Oye, ¿hemos hablado con el orfebre que hizo el marco del certificado del premio? A lo mejor recuerda a alguien sospechoso, o que hiciera más preguntas de las necesarias...

- Le diré a Johnson que se pase por allí en unas horas, a ver si averiguamos algo. O, si Malfoy viene pronto, puede que vaya yo. Y hasta puede que le deje acompañarme, así por lo menos se da un vuelta y se airea un poco. No sé como pudiste vivir con él dos años, Harry, ¡es insoportable! Sólo lleva unos días encerrado y por lo menos la mitad del tiempo protestando porque "no puede dejar su vida a un lado por otro psicópata más". ¡Argh...!

- Si bueno... - Harry se encogió de hombros. - Es una de sus muchas virtudes: la paciencia. Aunque tienes que reconocer que entre su padre, su tía, Voldemort y aquellos primeros años tras la guerra, cuando todo el mundo lo culpaba de haberla empezado con la Invasión de Hogwarts, Draco no es de los que se asustan por unos anónimos y unas cuantas quemaduras.

- Dicho así no suena ni la mitad de horrible de lo que fue - dijo una voz detrás suya, profunda y elegante.

El corazón dejó de latirle y se volvió como un rayo con la varita en la mano. Conocía aquella voz, tan bien casi como la suya, aunque hiciera años que sólo la oía en la ocasional entrevista por la radio.

Draco, apoyado en la esquina de la chimenea por la que acababa de entrar, sonreía con cautela. Llevaba un pergamino en una mano y la otra en cabestrillo apoyada en el hombro. Harry rechinó los dientes cuando vio que llevaba la bufanda que le regaló las primeras navidades que estuvieron juntos. Aquel manipulador rastrero y mentiroso... ¡Lo hacía para provocarle!

- Cuanto tiempo - susurró su ex, y lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo hasta fijarla en los ojos. - No has cambiado nada.

Para entonces Harry estaba teniendo problemas para controlar la ira que su sola presencia provocaba.

- Ni tú tampoco. - Escupió - La misma arrogancia que cuando tenías once años, paseando por el Ministerio como por tu casa. ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo que no tienes vía libre para entrar a este despacho? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

Una figura al otro lado de la chimenea dio un par de pasos y Harry reparó por primera vez; era Taylor.

- Yo lo he traído, señor - dijo, lanzando una mirada titubeante a Alan - El señor Michaels me dijo que teníamos permiso...

- Harry, acabo de decírtelo - Alan se levantó de la silla, sacudiendo la cabeza, y le bajó el brazo, que aún sostenía la varita. - ¿Lo ves como nunca me escuchas?

Harry cerró los ojos un segundo, sintiéndose como un estúpido. Siempre que estaba Draco de por medio, su sentido común salía por la ventana.

- El pergamino. Sí, ya recuerdo... - Apretó una mano en un puño y tendió la otra, intentando expresar todo el desprecio e indiferencia que le merecía aquel...ser en una sola mirada - Dámelo y puedes irte.

Draco enarcó las cejas y sonrió con un toque burlón.

- ¿Así de pronto? - comentó - Que falta de consideración con una pobre víctima herida en busca de refugio...

Harry respiró profundamente para no chillar algo a voz en grito de lo que después se arrepentiría.

- Tienes la vergüenza en el mismo lugar que la humildad - masculló entre dientes, intentando controlarse - Y en el mismo que yo guardo la consideración para contigo.

La habitación se sumió en un tenso silencio. La relación de Harry y Draco y su posterior ruptura habían sido tan comentadas en su momento que ni siquiera Taylor, que para aquel entonces aún estaría en Hogwarts, podía ignorar el trasfondo de la conversación.

- Dame el pergamino, Malfoy - Alan se adelantó unos pasos - Deberías volver a la Mansión antes de que medio Ministerio sepa que estás de paseo.

Draco lo miró de reojo y tendió el pergamino.

- Harry... - comenzó, con cierto tono de arrepentimiento en la voz - Escucha, me gustaría hablar contigo... ¿Por qué no os pasáis Hermione y tú por...?

- ¿Está relacionado con el caso? - interrumpió con frialdad. Draco lo miró significativamente, sin responder - El auror Michaels está a su disposición 24 horas, señor Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que podrá ayudarle en lo que necesite.

Draco miró de reojo a Taylor. Harry sabía que estaba pensando si su orgullo le permitía rebajarse y, sobre todo, si podía hacerlo delante de un extraño.

Finalmente, tras una breve duda, desistió, como Harry sabía que haría.

- Por supuesto. Señores, - inclinó la cabeza y, dirigiendo una última mirada a Harry, desapareció por la chimenea. Taylor le siguió inmediatamente.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Harry se dejó caer en la silla y ocultó la cara entre las manos.

- Debería abandonar este caso - murmuró. - No puedo...ser objetivo aquí.

Alan se sentó en su mesa y no dijo nada.

Los dos sabían que no lo haría.

_______________________________________________________

- ...orfebre no sabe nada y en la agencia de seguridad privada que contrataron recibieron esa falsificación con la firma de Malfoy cancelándolo. ¿Esto es todo?

- Sí, creo que ya tenemos suficiente para empezar a hacer una lista.

Arrodillado frente a la chimenea con conexión flu de su apartamento, Harry asintió y tomó papel y lápiz.

Hermione hacía horas que se había acostado. Eran las doce de la noche del tercer día de la investigación y Alan le había obligado a volverse pronto a casa para "dormir una maldita noche entera", según le había dicho. Sin embargo, quedaba tanto trabajo por hacer que ambos habían acabado trabajando delante de la red flu: Alan desde su despacho del Ministerio y Harry desde su casa.

- Podemos comenzar con los varones de las familias de sangre limpia razonablemente ricas -Contestó.

- O es un genio aprendiendo idiomas o es inglés nativo, porque utiliza un vocabulario que incluso a mi padre le costaría entender. Yo diría que de Irlanda o Gran Bretaña. Probablemente estudiante en Hogwarts.

- Arrogante - continuó leyendo Harry, del informe sobre el perfil psicológico. - Amante de la historia; posiblemente tuvo unos NEWTS excelentes en Historia de la Magia. Participante activo en la guerra. Algunas de sus cartas hablan de información que nadie que no hubiera estado implicado tendría por qué conocer tan a fondo, como el lugar de reunión del ED.

- ¿Aquel grupo de defensa que dirigías?

- Sí. Te pasaré una lista de quienes éramos mañana por la mañana.

- Entendido. Cínico e introvertido, pero socialmente adaptado. Más o menos de tu generación. ¿Se te ocurre alguien?

Harry suspiró.

- Sí, como diez o doce nombres, así de inmediato. Y eso sin pararme a pensar. Malfoy entre ellos.

- ¿Crees que Malfoy...? - Alan lo miró, incrédulo.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de insinuar.

- ¡No! - contestó, avergonzado- Draco nunca hubiera... Mira, después de la guerra y lo que le costó redimirse públicamente, nunca haría semejante estupidez. Por no hablar de atentar contra su propio negocio. Siento haberlo sacado.

- ¿Seguro? - insistió Alan - El ataque ha disparado la publicidad. Dicen que están empezando a barajarse traducciones para editoriales europeas...

- No - afirmó firmemente. - Draco no es sospechoso. Es la víctima, Alan. Recuérdalo. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando lo he nombrado? Tienes razón, estoy demasiado cansando, será mejor que me vaya pronto a dormir esta noche.

- Bien Harry, me fío de tu opinión - Alan se encogió de hombros - Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu amiga?

- Todo lo bien que puede estar - dijo, mientras recogía los pergaminos esparcidos por medio suelo de la sala. - Que no es demasiado teniendo en cuenta que no puede escribir en semanas. Me está volviendo loco, protestando por lo inútil que es el vuelapluma que le regaló Ron. Sólo espero que esa pomada sea de acción rápida...

- Lo que más ilusión me hace de todo esto, ¿sabes qué es? - dijo Alan sarcásticamente mientras cambiaba de posición y se frotaba las rodillas, doloridas de trabajar durante horas en esa posición - Tener que hacer de medimago en las horas libres. Siempre quise aprender una nueva profesión, ya sabes, por si algún día hay que retirarse prematuramente. ¿Por qué no fisioterapeuta, eh? - Su compañero lo miró, con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que intercambiemos protegidos?

- Muy gracioso - escupió, torciendo el gesto.

- Vale, vale, lo siento - Harry resopló. - Aunque... si cambias de opinión...

- No, gracias - Alan se encogió de hombros. Harry sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por lo ojos. - Me voy a la cama, Alan. Nos vemos mañana.

- Yo termino esta lista y me voy también. Mi cama en la Mansión Malfoy es la cosa más cómoda del mundo entero; me estoy pensando comprársela a Malfoy. - Harry sonrió y no se molestó en decirle que posiblemente aquella cama valía dos o tres veces su sueldo del mes. - Hasta mañana, Harry.

Cerró la conexión y se fue a descansar de verdad, por primera vez desde que les dieran el caso.

____________________________________________________

- Harry... - una mano lo sacó abruptamente de su sueño - Harry...

Farfulló algo ininteligible, pero la mano no lo dejó en paz.

- ¡Harry, despierta! ¡Ha pasado algo!

De inmediato estaba incorporado, completamente despejado y con la varita lista. Hermione iba en camisón y parecía muy preocupada.

- Taylor está aquí - susurró. - Dice que ha habido otro ataque. En casa de Draco.

- ¡Draco! ¿Qué...?

- Alan... - balbució su amiga.

- ¿Alan? - el corazón se le encogió - ¿Qué pasa con Alan?

- Parece que... - los ojos llorosos de su amiga le alarmaron aún más, si cabía - Taylor está abajo.

Pasó la puerta en una exhalación, antes de recordar que estaba en su propia casa y aparecer en el salón principal.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - prácticamente, chilló. La reacción de Hermione le había hecho pensar lo peor.

- Ataque en casa de Malfoy, señor. El señor Michaels acababa de llegar y lo pillaron desprevenido. Está en San Mungo.

- ¿Condición?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. No, no podía ser.

- Los Sanadores dicen que está fuera de peligro - Soltó todo el aire que contenía, tan aliviado que tuvo que apoyarse en el sillón - Pero está en inconsciente, señor. Parece que por la maldición que usaron necesitará unas semanas de reposo absoluto una vez se despierte.

Alan en San Mungo... Tragó saliva. Saldrían de esa; no era la primera, ni sería la última vez, que uno de los dos tenía que terminar un caso a solas por estar el otro hospitalizado. Susan se encargaría de él, estaba en buenas manos.

- ¿Draco? - la ansiedad volvió en cuanto se acordó de la razón por la que Alan había sido atacado.

- Está bien, señor. El señor Michaels consiguió pedir refuerzos antes de caer. La Sanadora Bones ya le ha dado el alta.

No todo estaba perdido, entonces. Además, Alan se pondría bien. Siempre lo hacía. Era cuestión de tiempo.

- ¿Está aún en San Mungo?

- No, señor. - Taylor carraspeó ligeramente. - El Señor Malfoy insistió en volver a casa.

- ¿Y por qué no se me ha avisado? - gritó - ¿Cómo puede ser que Alan pidiera ayuda, fuera atacado, llegaran los refuerzos, detuvieran a esos capullos, los enviaran al hospital, curaran a Malfoy y estabilizaran a Alan....? ¡Y YO ME ENTERO AHORA!

El joven auror enrojeció y se pasó una mano por el cuello.

- En cuanto a eso de detenerlos...

- No. Me. Jodas.

- Cuando llegaron los compañeros que estaban de guardia, ya no había nadie, señor.

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO HABÍA NADIE? - el chico, recién salido de la academia, retrocedió un paso. Harry se obligó a calmarse. No lo consiguió. - ¿Se han escapado?

- Sí, señor - murmuró Taylor, con los ojos como platos.

- Dile a Roberts que estaré allí en cinco minutos. - Levantó la varita para desaparecerse a su habitación. Tenía que cambiarse.

- ¡Espere! - fulminó al chico con la mirada. Sabía que no era más que un pobre mensajero pero, de momento, era el único que tenía delante. - El señor Roberts dice... dice que... que usted, señor...

- ¿EL QUÉ? - Se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Tenía a su compañero fuera de servicio, su mejor amiga amenazada por un psicópata obsesivo-compulsivo, ni rastro de los culpables y, por si fuera poco, a un antiguo amante en medio de todo. No estaba de humor para titubeos.

- El señor Roberts dice que tiene que ocuparse del señor Malfoy, señor - el joven auror lo soltó todo de una y parecía tan acobardado que Harry supo que tendría que disculparse en cuanto se hubiera calmado. - Dice que... que no se moleste en pasar por el Ministerio, señor, que queda encargado de la protección del señor Malfoy y la señora Weasley y que, en vista del... accidente... de su compañero... que puede trabajar desde casa.

Tardó unos segundos en comprenderlo.

- Joder...- suspiró. Toda la ansiedad que había sentido desde que Hermione le había despertado, de repente se concentró en una única, sólida bola de angustia del estómago a la garganta.

Sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que volver a enfrentarse a Draco.


	2. El Reencuentro

**Disclaimer**: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por esta historia, simplemente diversión.

**N/A**: Tal y como prometí ayer, aquí está la segunda parte. Mañana colgaré la siguiente. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

**PARTE 2**: **EL REENCUENTRO**

Cerró los ojos para despejar el mareo causado por la red flu y cuando los abrió, una vista dolorosamente familiar le dio la bienvenida.

La Mansión Malfoy no había cambiado en los últimos cinco años; los mismos muebles caros, las mismas vistas de ensueño... y el mismo ocupante del mismo sillón frente a la chimenea, con la misma sonrisa que le provocaba la misma sensación extraña en el pecho. Harry tragó saliva.

- Harry... - Draco llevaba el brazo derecho en cabestrillo y tenía parte del cuello enrojecido y una moradura aún curándose en la mandíbula. Vestía una camisa de seda verde oscura y un pantalón negro que le quedaba absolutamente perfecto. - Te estaba esperando.

Aquella voz le subió el estómago a la garganta y tuvo que calmarse. Sabía a lo que había venido, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil; cinco años evitándole... No sabía como iba a poder ignorarle viviendo en el mismo apartamento.

- Malfoy - contestó, secamente. Draco levantó las cejas en sorpresa y sintió satisfacción. No se merecía nada más que su desprecio, después de como le había tratado. - Espero que tengas tus cosas recogidas, Hermione está esperando.

- Pensaba que ya habíamos superado la fase de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos. Por lo menos, en privado. - Le miró suplicante y Harry contestó con un gesto de desprecio, ignorando el estremecimiento que le recorrió la espalda, a su pesar. - Y sí, Ditto ya lo ha trasladado todo a tu piso. Te estaba esperando a ti.

- Qué curioso, creo recordar que fuiste tú quien dejó claro que no éramos más que simples conocidos que se utilizaban mutuamente... No sé tú, Malfoy, pero a mis conocidos no les llamo por el nombre.

_"... puramente temporal, y lo sabías, Potter. Ha sido muy interesante, incluso intenso, pero siempre fue evidente que tú y yo marchamos por diferentes caminos, tenemos objetivos diferentes en la vida, y..."_

Aquellas últimas palabras, pronunciadas cinco años atrás, estaban presentes en el ambiente. Volviéndose a un lado para ocultar la amargura, se reprendió por su estupidez; con tanto tiempo de por medio y aún le sentaba como si le rasgaran algo por dentro...

- Harry, antes de que nos vayamos tenía que decirte... - comenzó Draco.

Todas las alarmas se le encendieron. No quería oírlo. No quería escuchar más mentiras, excusas que llegaban demasiado tarde. La esperanza y el dolor eran parte de su pasado, ahora Draco sólo era un protegido, una víctima de tantas en su carrera. No podía permitirse entrar en el terreno personal.

- ¿Qué tal Astoria? - interrumpió con falsa educación y toda la mala intención. No esperaba que a Draco se le escapase y no lo hizo.

El divorcio había sido todo un escándalo en el mundo mágico, pasando a la historia como el más caro nunca visto. La que volvía a ser señorita Greengrass se había casado con Draco, esperado un año y publicado en primera página que las constantes humillaciones vividas como consecuencia de la homosexualidad de su marido le habían provocado tales depresiones que iba a solicitar el divorcio. Después de meses de disputas y constantes apariciones en los periódicos, cifras exorbitantes y honorarios de letrados mayores que el salario de todo el departamento de aurores en un mes, la pobre víctima había tenido que contentarse con una quinta parte de su reclamación inicial, sentando, sin embargo, un record como el más caro jamás pagado.

El recuerdo amargo, evidentemente, tampoco le sentaba bien a Draco...

- Divorciada, muchas gracias - espetó de repente, con ese rictus torcido y el tonillo falsamente educado tan característico suyo. - ¿Y David? Así se llamaba el fulano que me sustituyó, ¿no?

- David fue diez veces mejor que tú. Y está en el mismo lugar que todas mis relaciones fallidas. - Le miró significativamente, haciendo que fuera imposible no entender lo que decía en silencio - En el olvido.

El resentimiento endureció las facciones de su ex-amante. En parte, se alegraba de verlo sufrir, ¿no había querido continuar con la tradición y dejar a Harry para casarse? Pues que pagase las consecuencias...

Un silencio tirante se apoderó de la sala. Recuerdos que no eran bienvenidos se agolpaban en su mente y sabía que Draco también estaba contemplándolos.

Pasaron varios segundos, ambos conscientes de la oportunidad perdida. Harry intentó convencerse de que había sido sólo una relación más, que nunca tuvo importancia y que sólo la añoraba tanto porque había sido la primera realmente seria. Pero, al igual que tantas otras veces a lo largo de aquellos cinco años, algo en su interior no acababa de convencerse.

- Ya sabes la dirección flu. Tú primero. - Se volvió hacia la chimenea, cortando la mirada, y le tendió la jarra de porcelana que contenía los polvos. Draco la tomó en silencio y se marchó sin dejar de mirarle.

Una vez solo, Harry cerró los ojos y apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

______________________________________________________

- ¡Por Merlín y todos sus misterios, Hermione! ¡Si esa frase tuviera más palabras incomprensibles, estaría en sireno! - Draco hizo una mueca de asco.

Harry, con vista fija del informe del equipo de rescate que había acudido a la ayuda de Alan la tarde anterior, suspiró, resignado a escuchar la décima discusión en el día.

- ¡Pero no hay ninguna otra forma de expresarlo correctamente, Draco! Quiero que está descripción sea la más exacta que se pueda encontrar de Godric Gryffindor.

Contuvo las ganas de suspirar, otra vez. En los últimos días, había aprendido más de los fundadores de Hogwarts de lo que nunca había deseado saber. ¿Quién sabía que, en realidad, Rowena había sido una romántica, Godric nunca había acudido a una reunión importante antes de las 10, Salazar era un apasionado del mar o que Helga tenía fobia a los ratones? Al parecer, su amiga.

- ¡Helga Hufflepuff nunca diría esto! Aprecio que quieras mencionar los aspectos negativos de Godric pero, ¿no crees que a Rowena le pegaría mejor?

- ¡Bah! - Hermione dio un manotazo al aire, agitando sus manos vendadas y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la estancia, sus zapatos sonando una y otra vez contra el suelo. - Rowena está colada por Gwyddyon , no se atrevería a criticar a Godric delante de su hermano. Además, aún no está escrito, pero ahora mismo está reunida en Irlanda con la autoridad mágica de Kent para negociar el acuerdo de 987 D.C. con la comunidad religiosa local para que los celtas irlandeses también puedan asistir a Hogwarts.

- ¿Y cuando pensabas incluir eso? – Draco dejó de escribir, mirándola exasperado- Porque ya te dije ayer que este capítulo es demasiado largo y en el siguiente ya va tocando la unión de Helga y Morrison. Si lo alargas más vas a agotar al lector antes de la mitad del libro...

En su pequeño piso, apenas funcional, había poco que hacer y Harry estaba siempre leyendo o escribiendo informes, o bien teniendo interminables conversaciones por flu con el Ministerio, así que habían decidido utilizar el tiempo libre para adelantar en la siguiente novela de Hermione. Cosa que a Harry no le importaría si no discutieran en voz en grito sobre cada pequeño párrafo una y otra vez.

Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de madera oscura de su salón, con varios pergaminos enfrente suyo y media docena de libros esparcidos por toda la estancia. A pesar de tener un brazo en cabestrillo, escribía con el otro al dictado de Hermione, quien durante los primeros días había sufrido una pequeña crisis de ansiedad al darse cuenta de que no podría escribir en semanas y su cuidadosa programación se iba a echar a perder.

- ¡Precisamente por eso! Helga está alterada por la boda, ¿no lo ves? - Hermione se detuvo para gesticular más enérgicamente - Salazar sigue negándose a acudir por culpa de que la abuela de Morrison es nacida de muggles y, como Godric, que es a quién Salazar realmente escucha, es el único que aún no se ha enfrentado a él, Helga está con los nervios a flor de piel, pensando que todo va a ser una catástrofe. Pero Godric no le quiere decir nada a su mejor amigo, porque Salazar le apoyó en el acuerdo de Transilvania de 986 D.C. con la Comunidad del Noreste de Europa para incluir la enseñanzas de Artes Oscuras en la asignatura de Defensa...

- Creo que deberías de replantearte la estructura narrativa de los próximos capítulos, Hermione.- Interrumpió Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza - Sé que tú eres la escritora pero si le haces caso a tu editor, por una vez en tu vida, revisarás el equilibrio entre carga histórica y emocional, si no quieres quedarte corta en algunas partes y larga en otras.

- ¡No lo entiendes! Mira, déjame que te explique y verás como...

- ¿Y vosotros creéis que estará preparado para finales de año, al paso que vais? - Harry dejó a un lado el informe y le preguntó a Hermione, ignorando a Draco en la medida de lo posible - En Flourish & Blotts ya tienen un gran cartel en la entrada recordando que el mes que viene comienzan a aceptar reservas.

- Estoy segura - afirmó Hermione.

- Más le vale - dijo Draco al mismo tiempo. Harry lo miró de reojo pero no se dignó en una respuesta.

Cogió otro informe, que analizaba el contenido de las cartas que había recibido Draco. A diferencia de las de Hermione, que habían comenzado como un académico disgustado y habían progresado hacia amenazas más personales conforme Hermione le ignoraba, con Draco parecía haberla tomado desde el principio como algo personal.

"_[...] rastrero y traidor a tus creencias y a los que fueron tus aliados, pretendiendo ser un ciudadano más, como si nadie recordáramos lo que realmente fuiste. El daño que hiciste a decenas de familias...[...]_", decía una de las primeras cartas. Esto le hizo pensar a Harry que el sospechoso pertenecería más bien a la Brigada Inquisitorial que al ED y sentía más simpatía por los ideales racistas de Voldemort. Bajo esta teoría, el sospechoso era un resentido de la última guerra, que nunca había tenido la suficiente importancia como para ser encarcelado o sólo había estado en Azkaban por un crimen menor. Una vez libre, resentía a Hermione por ser sangre sucia y sacar a la luz los secretos de su antiguo Amo, y a Draco por haberla editado y ser un traidor a su antigua vida.

Sin embargo, otras llevaban a conclusiones diferentes, como por ejemplo un párrafo de una de las que recibió unas semanas después de comenzar: "_[...] siempre diciendo estupideces que demostraban tu evidente falta de inteligencia y buen gusto. Apuesto a que tu padre estaba bien orgulloso de que cada vez que abrieras la boca demostraras tu incapacidad de pensar lógica e independientemente, como debería hacer cualquier sangre limpia de noble cuna que se preciase de sus ancestros. No, nunca fuiste más que un loro, un payaso sin criterio, ¿por qué iba a pensar que tu "nuevo yo" de la post-guerra sabría reconocer el talento? Evidentemente, siempre te faltó esa capacidad." _

Aquí el sospechoso parecía indicar que no había estado de acuerdo con Malfoy en el pasado, y por tanto, que no había estado de parte de Voldemort, lo que invalidaría la anterior teoría. Alan, antes de ser atacado, le comentó que pensaba que el sospechoso era alguien que Malfoy había conocido en el colegio y que posteriormente, había rechazado como editor de MC ediciones. Esto dejaba a Hermione un poco descolgada de la teoría y pero quizá por eso sus cartas no comenzaban con insultos tan personales.

Sacudió la cabeza, exasperado. Le faltaba alguna pieza del puzzle, ninguna de las opciones le acababa de encajar. Podría hacer una lista de todos los mortífagos y simpatizantes que ya habían salido de Azkaban y analizar los motivos de cada uno, pero llevaría demasiado tiempo y recursos de los que no disponía. Y era simplemente imposible reunir los nombre de todas las personas a las que Draco había rechazado en MC ediciones.

Si reducía los sospechosos a la Brigada Inquisitorial, los mortífagos de menor rango y los miembros del ED, la lista se acortaba considerablemente pero seguía siendo excesiva. Si tuviera a Alan, y aún pudiera moverse libremente para investigar, hubiera sido posible, pero sólo y sin salir de casa llevaría demasiado tiempo.

No, necesitaba más información. Tenían que coger a los atacantes de Alan; ellos quizá podrían dar alguna pista que confirmara alguna de las teorías.

De repente, su varita comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chándal. Unas letras se dibujaron en el aire, recordándole que era la hora de aplicar la pomada a las quemaduras.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Esa noche era la primera dosis de pomada que habría de ponerle a Draco y había que aplicarla en todo un brazo y parte del torso y la espalda...

Hermione y Draco, pararon de discutir.

- Es la hora de la pomada - dijo a través del nudo de la garganta. Tragó saliva. - Tú primero, Hermione.

Su amiga sonrió y, sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le tendió las manos.

Harry retiró los vendajes con cuidado, descubriendo las manos vivamente amoratadas de su amiga. La primera vez que tuvo que ponerle pomada, quedó horrorizado al descubrir el alcance de sus heridas. Cubiertas por los vendajes, las manos parecían torpes y Harry sabía de primera mano lo dolorosas que las quemaduras podían ser, pero nunca había visto una quemadura de primer grado. Desde aquel día, habían mejorado muy considerablemente, quedándo una piel muy fina de vivo color morado que, a pesar de todos los cuidados, aún debía ser muy doloroso.

No quería ni imaginar lo incómodo que sería para Hermione si no tomase cada ocho horas una poción analgésica que prácticamente reducía el dolor a nada.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en curarse? - le preguntó, con fastidio.- Estoy deseando volver a escribir yo sola. Simplemente no es lo mismo, necesito escribirlo con mis propias manos, con mi pluma de toda la vida. Oír como rasga el pergamino me ayuda a concentrarme.

- Accio - el bote de pomada que les habían dado en San Mungo apareció flotando desde el cuarto de baño y Harry la cogió con reflejos impecables. - Posiblemente una semana, según el sanador Cooner... Otra semana hasta que estén completamente curadas.

Aplicó la pomada con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz. Heridas como aquella le hacían apreciar el valor de las pociones.

- Vamos a tener que quitar esta escena - continuó Draco, como si no hubiesen interrumpido la conversación - No dejo de pensarlo y no me convence. No es necesaria y, si quieres incluir también el tratado con los irlandeses, tenemos que eliminar algo.

- ¡Pero es importante! - su amiga se giró con cuidado para no mover las manos de entre las de Harry - El objetivo de esta novela era contar de forma accesible la historia de los Fundadores, y para eso la construcción de los personajes es fundamental.

- El libro no puede pasar de 500 hojas. - Continuó Draco, inflexible - O me veré obligado a subir el precio para cubrir costes.

- ¡Díselo tú, Harry! -imploró Hermione. Sintió el peso de aquellos ojos grises, mirando, observando, evaluando... como llevaban haciéndolo sin parar desde que fuera a la Mansión a recogerlo. Harry no le había dirigido la palabra para nada que no fuera estrictamente imprescindible, pero no podía dejar de sentirla - ¿Verdad que hace a Helga más real, más cercana?

- A mi no me metáis. - Terminó de aplicar los vendajes limpios a las manos de su amiga y cogió aliento, preparándose para lo que le tocaba ahora.

Levantó la vista; aquella mirada penetrante se le clavó como un puñal.

- Tu turno - ordenó, haciendo sitio en el sofá para que se tumbara.

Draco, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, dirigió una mirada rápida a Hermione y se levantó despacio, sonriendo sutilmente, sin decirle nada pero insinuando todo, como llevaba haciendo desde el día anterior.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero se obligó a ignorarlo. Iba a curar una herida grave, no a dar un masaje erótico.

- Voy a necesitar ayuda - dijo Draco suavemente, señalando el cabestrillo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pestañeó y apartó la vista, mirando hacia cualquier parte menos a su cara.

Muy a su pesar, aquella sonrisa seguía afectándole. Draco era increíblemente atractivo y muy consciente de ello; sólo tenía que pensarlo y desprendía tanta sensualidad que Harry no entendía que ningún ser humano con capacidad de sentir deseo no se sintiera tentado.

Y pensar que aquel hombre había sido completamente suyo un día...

Pero no podía dejarse llevar. Harry no era amigo del sexo sin compromiso y, mucho menos, con un "ex" que había tardado tanto en olvidar. Draco podría tentar todo lo que quisiera pero lo había decepcionado tan profundamente que no quería ni contemplar el perdón.

Se agarró con fuerza a su resentimiento. No podía permitirse que Draco le afectara. No se lo merecía.

Se acercó hasta que apenas hubo un palmo entre ambos. Estaban tan cerca que sentía su calor corporal. La familiar fragancia a madera y clavo con la que tantas mañanas se había despertado, años atrás, le asaltaba constantemente.

Armándose de valor, fortaleciéndose ante la tentación, dio unos pasos hacia él.

Draco tragó saliva; de reojo, vio su mano sana apretada en un puño con fuerza. El corazón le dio un ante la posibilidad de que, quizás, Draco también seguía deseándole, que no estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, que la química que Harry sentía entre los dos no era simplemente su imaginación.

Se situó a su espalda. Draco no se movió un ápice, como si fuera una estatua. Dio un paso atrás y admiró aquellos hombros sólidos bajo apariencia delicada que, pese a todo lo que se repetía a diario, anhelaba volver a acariciar.

Desató el nudo del cabestrillo, inspirando aquel calor embriagador. Su respiración puso el vello de punta en aquel cuello largo y cremoso, que conocía tan bien. Sabía exactamente dónde morder, donde lamer, donde besar... Draco bajó imperceptiblemente la cabeza, dándole más acceso y la nostalgia fue tan poderosa que apenas pudo contenerse. ¿Sería tan suave como entonces? ¿Sabría aún a especias, como aquel gel que Draco se hacía traer desde Suiza?

Con esfuerzo, consiguió volver frente a frente con la cara más profesional e inexpresiva que fue capaz.

Ignoró el temblor de las manos cuando desabrochó los botones, uno a uno, revelando despacio la piel perfecta de un pecho firme y un torso ligeramente musculado.

Dos pezones pequeños y rosados llamaron su atención. Se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva.

Una mano cubrió la suya, que se había detenido en el último botón. Un estremecimiento le recorrió de arriba a abajo. Alzó la mirada.

El pecho de Draco subía y bajaba rápidamente. Buscó de nuevo sus ojos y encontró nerviosismo y vulnerabilidad, pestañas largas y curvas en unos ojos grandes y expresivos que ahora le miraban implorantes.

De repente, unas palabras del pasado acudieron en su auxilio.

"_¿Qué importa si me gustan los hombres o las mujeres? Ninguna idea de felicidad está completa sin una esposa y un heredero, Harry, ¡lo sabes tan bien como yo!... ¿No creerías que me quedaría contigo toda la vida?" _

El estómago se le encogió en un nudo. Aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras que escuchó de la boca de alguien que llegó a pensar que sería para siempre.

- Harry... - Draco dio un paso al frente y le miró a los labios, inclinándose suavemente. Durante un tentador segundo, contempló la posibilidad de no moverse, dejarse hacer. Después entró en razón.

Retiró la mano bruscamente y le miró con frialdad.

- Las instrucciones dicen que es normal que notes un ligero escozor, así que ni te molestes en protestar.

Vio tan claramente la decepción en su rostro que, aunque una parte se sentía satisfecha, otra, pequeña y escondida, se arrepentía de no haberse agarrado a la oportunidad.

Retiró la camisa y descubrió los vendajes, que rodeaban la parte izquierda superior de torso y espalda. Draco se había cubierto con el brazo al estallar la bomba y tenía quemaduras de segundo grado gracias a que había estado detrás de Hermione. La fuerza le tiró hacia atrás y, al caer, se dislocó el hombro contrario.

Las heridas no eran tan graves como las de Hermione pero lo suficiente para dejarle sin respiración.

- ¡Merlín, Draco...! - se le escapó. ¿Cómo había aguantado Draco para no quejarse en todo el día con aquella herida? Incluso con la poción y la pomada, ¡aquello tenía que doler terriblemente!

Draco lo miró, cargado de resignación como respuesta, aún visiblemente decepcionado por el rechazo de Harry.

Con cuidado, apenas sin respirar ni atreverse a apretar, aplicó la pomada.

Lo que fueron segundos se hizo interminable. Al terminar, se giró: su amiga seguía en la habitación, sentada en una esquina en silencio. Sin decir nada, se lo preguntó todo.

Harry recogió sus informes y se marchó de la habitación.

_________________________________________________________________________


	3. El Pasado

**Disclaimer**: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. No saco ningún beneficio económico de este fic, simplemente diversión.

**N/A**: Algunos habéis comentado en los reviews que había poco información sobre el pasado de la relación de Harry y Draco, pero al dejarlo sin estar logados no es puedo contestar en privado. Harry y Draco aún tienen mucho que superar para volver a estar juntos, todas las razones de su separación aún no están exploradas, en el capítulo anterior sólo se da una primera explicación. En este capítulo averiguaréis un poco más.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentario! Mañana colgaré el siguiente capítulo, prometido. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

**PARTE 3: EL PASADO**

Cinco largos días trascurrieron desde aquella tarde. Hermione y Draco trabajaban sin parar en el libro, discutiendo con la misma frecuencia con la que se entusiasmaban. Su salón estaba repleto de biografías sobre los fundadores, ediciones varias de "Hogwarts: una historia" y rollos de pergamino por doquier, por no hablar de las páginas y páginas que habían acabado en su papelera. Su casa nunca había visto tanta historia medieval.

Mientras tanto, Harry leía los informes una y otra vez a la búsqueda de algún dato que se le pudiera haber pasado, y elaboraba hipótesis, a cada cual más desesperada. Lamentaba continuamente la falta de su compañero y maldecía la ineficiencia de los que no encontraban a los matones que le habían atacado, a pesar de que Harry, con ayuda de Taylor, quien le hacía el trabajo de campo, ya les había averiguado los nombres, pasados y lugares de paso frecuentes.

Y todos los días, puntualmente, aplicaba la pomada a las quemaduras de sus protegidos. Desde aquella primera tarde se había cuidado mucho de proceder siempre con la máxima profesionalidad, guardando en todo momento las distancias y, sin embargo, cada día que pasaba le costaba más mantener la compostura.

No era difícil ver que aún sentía más de lo que hubiera preferido. Rechazaba la sola idea de volver con aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho. Dos años de una relación intensa y tan profundamente satisfactoria que se habían convertido en la envidia de todos a quienes conocían.

Y Draco había renunciado a ello, echándole en cara que jamás hubiera podido ser feliz con un hombre. Y mucho menos con él.

Durante meses, había pensado que vería la luz, se arrepentiría y volvería con él. Sabía que aquella Astoria con quien se había empeñado en casarse nunca le daría a Draco lo que necesitaba, y Harry dudaba que encontrara ninguna persona que le llenara a él tan plenamente como lo había hecho Draco. Era cuestión de tiempo.

El reportaje de la boda en la mitad de los periódicos europeos, con todo su bombo y esplendor, abrió una herida que aún no se había cerrado. Las fotos de Draco, extremadamente elegante, sonriendo felizmente en los brazos de otra cuando apenas unas semanas antes había sido suyo, le rompió el corazón. Tardó meses en aceptar que el futuro que había labrado en su mente se había roto por la mitad y aún más meses en intentar labrar uno nuevo. Desde entonces, había tenido relaciones sentimientales, más o menos largas pero todas igual de superficiales, para regocijo de los periodistas, que constantemente lo estaban emparejando con un jugador de Quidditch o una joven promesa de algo. David había sido la más larga, casi seis meses, y Harry rompió en cuanto vio que David estaba empezando a enamorarse.

Cinco años después, Draco había fracasado en su intento de normalidad, tal y como Harry predijo, y todo parecía indicar que pretendía retomarlo donde antes lo habían dejado. A los dos meses de estar definitivamente divorciado, Harry recibió la primera de muchas invitaciones, impersonal y con el pergamino corporativo de MC ediciones, para fiestas, inauguraciones, estrenos, presentaciones y otras funciones sociales organizadas por la empresa.

Ahora, Draco estaba aprovechando la proximidad de vivir en el mismo piso minúsculo con tanta sutileza que si Harry no le conociese tan bien no se habría percatado: elegir la camisa de su color favorito, tener preparado el té por las mañanas tal y como le gustaba, largas miradas cuando sabía que Harry lo estaba evitando, sacar anécdotas de cuando estaban juntos mientras trabajaba con Hermione, sabiendo que lo estaba escuchando...

Era su forma de tender la mano. La había utilizado cada vez que habían tenido una discusión fuerte, cuidando los pequeños detalles, desde la dulzura hasta la seducción, pasando por la diplomacia. Fue algo que habían aprendido a fuerza de golpes: para las discusiones tormentosas y a corto plazo, era Draco quién tenía que ser aplacado. Un regalo, una visita inesperada al trabajo, una conversación suplicante... y sexo casi violento solían funcionar en ese caso. Sin embargo, cuando la discusión era sobre algo más trascendente, de esas que se alargan sin resolución durante días... Harry era el que tenía que ser aplacado. Y el sexo entonces solía ser lento, largo y despacioso.

Hermione había intentado hablar con él sobre Draco en varias ocasiones pero él la rechazaba. No tenía nada que decir al respecto, bastante había dicho ya hacía cinco años. Que Draco siguiera siendo el animal más magnético de la tierra y el mejor amante que había tenido nunca, no iba a resucitar al pasado.

Los días pasaban en una nebulosa de miradas cargadas de sentimientos silenciados, de recuerdos, resentimiento y nostalgia. Sus ojos se encontraban constantemente, incluso cuando procuraban evitarse. Las conversaciones, por superficiales que empezasen, siempre acababan cargadas de dobles significados.

Harry vivía con un constante dolor en el pecho y su estómago parecía haber tomado residencia en su garganta.

Aquella noche, después de aplicarle la pomada a Draco y casi hacerse sangre de tanto morderse la lengua, Hermione, por primera vez, los había dejado solos.

Por ese motivo, cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación a las doce de la noche, Harry ya estaba esperándola.

- Buenas noches - saludó. Hermione levantó las cejas, como diciéndole que cortara las formalidades, entró y se sentó en su cama sin más invitaciones.

- Tenemos que hablar - le dijo. Harry asintió y se sentó a su lado; llevaba esperando ese momento desde que Draco llegó a casa. - Tienes que hablar con él, Harry. Esta tensión no puede ser buena para la salud, ni para la vuestra ni para la mía.

- No tengo nada que decirle - contestó firmemente. - Hace cinco años quedó todo bien explicado. Es mi caso y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para mantenerle a salvo y resolverlo cuanto antes, pero mis obligaciones terminan ahí.

- ¿A quién pretendes engañar, Harry? - su amiga le miró, llena de lástima. Harry frunció el ceño furiosamente. - Sabes que hay más. Y Draco también quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿No me digas que ahora necesita recaderos para decirme lo que no se él atreve? ¡Bah...!

- No, no es eso - su amiga sacudió la cabeza y suspiró lastimosamente - Harry, Draco lleva años siendo mi editor y se ha convertido en mucho más que eso. Sabes que siempre nos llevamos bien cuando estuvisteis juntos. He acabado por conocerle y es un buen amigo.

- ¡Sí, claro! - replicó, indignado - ¡Mientras le convengas! Si alguna vez dejas de vender, por el motivo que sea, ya veremos si sigue siendo tan amigo. Hermione, hazme caso, le conozco mejor que nadie. Draco presenta una cara, pero cuando menos te descuidas, cuando más lo necesites, te dará la espalda.

- Cometió un error. Un error brutal. Ha pagado por ello, Harry, ¡está arrepentido! Sé que si hablarais...

- ¡Claro que se arrepiente! ¡De perder una sexta parte de su fortuna a manos de una zorra avariciosa y retorcida!

- ¡Cayó en una trampa!

- ¡Que había preparado y buscado él! - chilló. Se levantó y comenzó a pasear, incapaz de quedarse quieto un segundo más.

- Dime una cosa. - Harry asintió - ¿Por qué nunca contestaste a sus cartas?

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? - preguntó, alarmado. Nunca le había contado lo de las cartas. Muy a su pesar, nunca había podido destruirlas sin primero leerlas, pero nunca había contestado. Y nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

- Harry... - su amiga sacudió la cabeza, con una medio sonrisa - ¿Recuerdas quién soy? Estuve en la mayoría de esas fiestas a las que te invitaba. De hecho, ayudé a organizarlas. No hace falta que me dijera nada para que supiera que siempre quedaba un sitio vacío en la mesa donde él se sentaba. Nunca al lado, nunca en frente, pero siempre cerca de él.

Una sospecha asomó a su mente...

- ¿No le dirías tú que...? - preguntó, herido.

- ¿Que te invitara? No. - Harry respiró aliviado - Pero sí fui yo quien le sugirió que no estabas viendo a nadie.

- ¡Hermione! – Se escandalizó. ¿Cómo había podido?

- ¡Escúchame! - le miró con unos ojos castaños enormes y suplicantes y Harry no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a escucharle. - Harry, sé mejor que nadie lo mucho que te dolió, créeme... Y al principio, cuando Draco comenzó a ser mi editor, le odiaba por lo que te había hecho. Pero un día me llamó a su despacho y me dijo que, si queríamos tener una buena relación laboral, teníamos que sentirnos cómodos el uno con el otro. Me dijo que me lo contaría todo y, que si no me convencía, traspasaría mi expediente a algún socio.

Harry levantó las cejas.

- Lo sé, muy decente, ¿no? Yo pensé lo mismo. Fue completamente sincero: me dijo que era su inversión estrella, la escritora que más le aportaba y más potencial tenía para ayudarle a convertir MC ediciones en algo grande. Yo, claro, por aquel entonces aún estaba escribiendo la saga de criaturas mágicas para niños, y no era en absoluto tan popular, así que pensé que me estaba dando coba. Por aquel entonces, Astoria ya había comenzado a dar exclusivas con detalles privados pero no habían comenzado el proceso de divorcio. ¡Draco fue sincero, Harry! Me contó cosas sobre la empresa que no necesitaba haberme contado, me habló de los planes que tenía para mí, ¡incluso habló de su vida privada!- a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Incluso…? - Sí Harry, me contó por qué rompió contigo.

Una herida mal cerrada se desgarró en su interior. Traición. Mentiras...

- Fue el peor error de su vida, Harry. Me lo dijo con estas palabras. - Su amiga le cogió las manos entre las suyas, vendadas y torpes, y le miró a los ojos, implorante. - Tienes que creerme.

Estaba tan cansado...

- Hermione... - murmuró, y retiró las manos de entre las de su amiga, mirándolas como si tuviesen el secreto a tanta incertidumbre. - Tengo sueño. Necesito acostarme.

Su amiga titubeó unos instantes, pero sabía reconocer el momento en que parar.

- Claro, Harry - se levantó y, justo cuando estaba en la puerta, se giró. - Piensa en lo que te he dicho, ¿vale? Los dos os merecéis algo mejor. - Cerró la puerta.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto, y sin embargo sabía que no iba a dormir. Las palabras de su amiga le rondaron durante toda la noche.

________________________________________________________________________________

Nunca había tenido un buen despertar, y abrir la puerta de la cocina al día siguiente para darse cuenta que Hermione lo había dejado solo con Draco, no era la mejor forma de animarse.

Suspiró. Su amiga tenía que aprender a no meterse donde no la llamaban.

Llevaba el pelo mojado de la ducha y una sudadera grande y abrigada para pasar el día tirado al lado de la chimenea hablando por flu. Incluso con los ojos entrecerrados notó que le miraba de arriba a abajo, y deseó haberse arreglado mejor.

- Buenas días - le saludó Draco con voz suave.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla y apoyó la cabeza en los brazos, incapaz de mantenerse despierto y de pie por más tiempo. Cuando levantó la vista, había una taza de té, preparada tal y como a él le gustaba, junto con unas tostadas en su punto exacto y su mermelada favorita de naranja con whisky.

Las palabras de Hermione resonaron en su cabeza entonces, tal y como llevaban haciendo toda la noche, y se preguntó, una vez más, hasta qué punto podía creerlas.

- Bueh dieh ... - respondió, adormilado. Tomó el primer sorbo con desgana: hasta que la primera taza de te no le hacía efecto, no era un ser humano funcional. Era a partir de la segunda cuando podía enfrentarse al día.

- Veo que sigues tan madrugador como siempre. - Si hubiera estado más despierto, aquella voz aterciopelada y ese indicio de sonrisa le hubieran puesto sobre aviso. Tan dormido como estaba, ni siquiera la expresión sincera y esperanzada de los ojos de Draco le alertó. - No has cambiado tanto en estos cinco años.

- Nomm.... - de un trago, apuró la primera taza. Antes de poder levantarse, tenía otra delante. La acogió con agrado.

- Yo, en cambio, sí he cambiado, Harry. Te prometo que he cambiado.

Le estaba mirando con esa expresión implorante que Harry nunca había sido capaz de ignorar. Medio dormido, confuso y lleno de esperanzas que no quería tener, una parte de él lo creyó.

- Hoy sé que hace cinco años seguía siendo el mismo niño mimado y egoísta que había sido siempre, incluso a pesar de lo mucho que me ayudaste después de la guerra. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me devolviste la varita justo después de que mes absolvieran por haber actuado en legítima defensa? Creo que fue la primera vez que mi foto aparecía en todos los periódicos de Gran Bretaña y media Europa. Después he tenido otras muchas, muchas ocasiones... La mayoría no tan agradables.

El té comenzaba a hacer el efecto suficiente como para que su cerebro le alertase de que no estaba en condiciones de mantener esa conversación. Aún así, estaba tan cansado de evitar el tema, de intentar ignorar lo que no podía ser ignorado, que mordió la tostada con mermelada y se mantuvo en silencio. No podía hacer tanto daño escuchar. Sólo escuchar, nada más.

Vio el preciso instante en que Draco se dio cuenta de que aquella era su oportunidad, la última que recibiría de Harry, cuando se mordió el labio, como hacía siempre que se sentía indeciso. No se molestó en ayudarle lo más mínimo, el máximo de su paciencia era escuchar después de haber sido manipulado para no poder evitar la situación. No pensaba intervenir ni siquiera con la más mínima expresión facial. Es más, se dijo, cuanto más sufra, mejor.

- He aprendido mucho - comenzó. Harry apuró su taza de té. - De hecho, desde que salí de la escuela no he hecho más que aprender. Mejorar. - Draco pausó, buscando aprobación, pero no le dio ninguna. Su ex bajó la vista a la mesa, respiró hondo y continuó. - No soy la persona para la que me educaron ser. Durante la guerra, tuve que asumir que estaba en el bando perdedor, que mi filosofía de vida era una farsa, que mi padre no era el ser infalible que yo pensaba que era y mi madre no era la dulzura y sumisión que creía que representaba. Asumí el odio de la gente, el rechazo de los que hasta entonces se llamaron mis amigos, las habladurías de los ignorantes... Metieron a mi padre en Azkaban de por vida, nos expropiaron de la mayor parte de nuestros bienes, tuve que contemplar un futuro que no se parecía en absoluto al que hasta entonces me había imaginado.

Harry sabía de primera mano lo mucho que Draco había tenido que adaptarse después de la guerra. Oír cuántos obstáculos había tenido que superar, a la vez lo llenaba de compasión y de admiración. Pero no dejó que nada de esto se exteriorizara, simplemente sacudió la cabeza y arqueó las cejas. Nada nuevo, le dijo, fríamente, sin palabras.

- Me avergüenza decir que, después de lo mucho que me ayudaste para superar todo ello, te pagué como lo hice, Harry. - Su voz se suavizó hasta un susurro hacia el final, como si no pudiera terminar la frase por un nudo en la garganta.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y Harry bajó la vista; tampoco él se lo había esperado. Pero si todo lo que tenía que decir eran excusas llenas de victimismo, no tenía nada más que escuchar.

- Evidentemente no aprendiste tanto como dices, Malfoy. - Hizo ademán de levantarse, decidido a cortar la conversación cuando aún estaba a tiempo, pero Draco le cogió de la muñeca. La piel , al instante, era un hervidero de sensaciones.

- Espera, Harry, por favor - aquellos magnéticos ojos grises lo suplicaron y lo clavaron en el sitio. Suspiró. - Por favor. Necesito que me escuches. Aunque no digas nada. Aunque no me perdones. Escúchame.

¿Como podía negarse? En el fondo, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escuchar una explicación... Maldiciendo su debilidad, se volvió a sentar.

- Cuando descubrí que también me sentía atraído por los hombres, tampoco fue nada fácil de digerir. Tú lo sabes, Harry, estabas allí. - Draco pausó, buscando desesperadamente una respuesta, y Harry asintió levemente. - De hecho, tú fuiste mi primer amante. Simplemente... no estaba preparado. - Draco suspiró levemente - Y por si fuera poco, Harry, tenías que ser precisamente tú, mi rival de toda la vida, la antítesis de todo lo que había sido criado para admirar y la representación viva de la muerte de los valores que mis antepasados habían defendido durante decenas de generaciones.

Harry se removió incómodo en la silla. Dicho así sonaba incluso aún más dramático.

- Llegó un momento en que... - continuó Draco - No supe... ¡Tenía que aferrarme a la idea de que alguno de los valores en los que había creído fuera válido! Cuando empezamos... - titubeó. Buscó su mirada y se quedó un momento contemplativo, hasta que debió encontrar lo que buscaba. - ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en que te llevé a Le Chateau d'Argent? ¿En nuestro segundo aniversario?

- Como olvidarlo… - susurró.

Había sido una de las noches más perfectas de su vida. Como Harry había organizado su primer aniversario, Draco se empeñó en que el segundo debía ser cosa suya. Preparó un traslador internacional a París y lo arregló en secreto con su jefe para que le diera tres días libres. Al despertar en el día de su aniversario, se encontró en una suite de lujo en uno de los hoteles mágicos más antiguos de Europa.

Fueron los tres días más increíblemente románticos que nadie hubiera podido esperar, a pesar de que vieron más el interior de la suite que la propia ciudad. La última noche, Draco lo llevó a su restaurante favorito, Le Chateau d'Argent, y fue entonces cuando Harry empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a buscar algo mucho más profundo con aquel hombre.

Meses después, Draco le anunció su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass.

- Fue intenso, ¿verdad? - continuó, con una media sonrisa cargada de significado.

- Lo fue. - Harry, a su pesar, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, con cierto tinte amargo.

- Precisamente ese fue el problema, Harry.

Se quedó mirándolo, estupefacto.

¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego y equivocado? ¿Su mejor recuerdo de aquellos dos años fue el motivo de su separación! Una mano cubrió la suya y la retiró rápidamente, herido.

- ¡Entiéndeme! Aquellos tres días fueron... Aquello no era simplemente una gran amistad con cierta experimentación sexual. Había... Hay... una química entre los dos tan innegable que no pude engañarme por más tiempo, Harry. Aquello iba en serio, y me hizo plantearme mi futuro.

- Y yo no estaba en él - interrumpió, gélido. - No hay nada que explicar.

- Justo lo contrario - contestó, lleno de un remordimiento tan puro que Harry apartó la vista. El arrepentimiento no arreglaba el pasado, lo hecho, hecho estaba. - Deseaba tanto quedarme contigo... que me di cuenta de que ni siquiera me había planteado la posibilidad de que, contigo, la línea Malfoy acabaría en mí. ¡Nunca tendría hijos! ¡Ni familia, en el sentido tradicional! Era renunciar a mucho más que mi vida, Harry, ¡la historia entera de mi familia! Dependía sólo de mí, tenía que intentarlo. Por lo menos, intentarlo.

- ¡Así que fue lo mismo de siempre! - Harry apartó la silla de un empujón y se levantó, furioso. - ¡La misma estúpida cuestión sobre la pureza de sangre y la continuación de la puta línea de sucesión! ¿Qué herencia, Draco, por Merlín, si ya acabó con ella la guerra? Claro, ¿cómo fui tan ingenuo? ¡Pensar que habías cambiado, que aquello estaba superado! ¡Qué imbécil fui!

Tenía que alejarse. Se fue al otro extremo de la habitación. Draco se levantó también, despacio, y lo miró con cautela.

- ¡Decenas de generaciones murieron confiando que su línea sería continuada! ¡No sabes lo difícil que es romper con las expectativas de todo un pasado!

- No, pero sé lo que es soportar las expectativas de todo un futuro pendiente de mí - contestó, mortífero. Draco hizo una mueca y se mordió el labio.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención...

Harry lo miró severamente y se dio la vuelta; no merecía la pena escuchar excusas inútiles y prefabricadas que debían haber sido explicadas años atrás. Quizá, durante todos esos años, había estado esperando una buena explicación, una razón que realmente mereciera la pena y que cuadrara con el Draco que había conocido y amado. Pero ahora veía que no eran más que ilusiones vanas.

- Me casé con Astoria por miedo. - La franqueza evidente en la voz le hizo pararse, pero no se giró. - Era un inmaduro orgulloso y cabezota, en absoluto preparado para enfrentarme a lo que el mundo demandaba de mí. En cuanto la presión del público cedió, cuando empezaron a confiar de nuevo en mi familia, me relajé y no quise aceptar que todo el sistema de valores que habían sostenido los cimientos de mi familia durante la historia, eran simple polvo al viento. Lo que encontré era tan puro, tan intenso y nuevo, que no quise creer que fuera verdad. Me dije que tú nunca podrías encontrar en mí tanto como yo encontraba en ti y que, después de hacer que me enamorara profundamente, me romperías el corazón y me abandonarías en favor de una vida con una familia, como siempre me dijiste que habías soñado. No supe entender que una familia no tiene por qué estar formada por un hombre y una mujer, no era lo que me habían enseñado y no fui lo suficientemente sagaz para desechar esa creencia junto a todo el resto. Me dije que simplemente estaba prolongando lo inevitable y que era mejor romperlo antes de que ninguno de los dos acabara destrozando al otro. Fui un cobarde egoísta y me costó mucho más de lo que jamás te podrás imaginar.

Aquel sí era el Draco del que se había enamorado. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que le dolía y la presión en el pecho era tal que ni siquiera podía respirar. Se giró lentamente y observó largamente al que pudo haber sido el amor de su vida.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres de mí, Draco? - susurró, con el estómago hecho un nudo en su garganta. Se obligó a respirar profundamente, pero no ayudó demasiado. - ¿Lo olvido todo? ¿Hacemos como que no ha pasado?

Draco dio unos pasos hacia él, con los ojos llenos de remordimiento y esperanza. Harry le dejó acercarse, sin moverse un ápice, hasta que estuvo a poco más de un palmo. Si se esforzaba, podía escuchar su respiración acelerada. Aquellos enormes ojos grises le suplicaban su perdón y, aunque hubiera querido, no hubiera podido apartar la mirada.

- Una oportunidad, Harry. - Aliento suave le acarició la boca y su mirada se desvió a labios carnosos y sonrosados que hablaban del pasado y del futuro. - He cambiado, lo prometo. Empezaremos de cero. Volveremos a conocernos. Una segunda oportunidad. O, mejor dicho, la tercera. La última. Por favor.

Sabía que debía decir que no. Eran demasiado diferentes, demasiadas oportunidades perdidas, demasiada historia en su contra. Debía decir que no porque si Draco no volvía a hacerle daño, sabía que acabaría siendo él quien se lo causaría, tarde o temprano. Estaba condenado al fracaso, igual que la primera vez que se conocieron en Madame Malkin y la segunda, tras el juicio después de la guerra. La tercera no sería diferente.

Sin embargo, no podía decir que no.

Cruzó el abismo de centímetros que los separaba y, por fin, lo besó. Un shock recorrió su cuerpo y una herida que llevaba abierta años, comenzó a curarse. Dados largos y ágiles se enredaron en su pelo, provocándole un escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies. Rodeó tentativamente su cintura y los músculos se movieron, reaccionando a su tacto. Subió una mano por la fuerte espalda hasta alcanzar la piel aterciopelada del cuello y el pelo sedoso que tanto había echado de menos. Draco lo apretó contra sí y Harry reaccionó mordisqueando el labio inferior y recorriéndolo suavemente con la lengua. La respiración de Draco se entrecortó y los maniobró unos pasos hasta que su espalda dio contra la puerta.

Abrió la boca ligeramente. Cuando sus lenguas se reencontraron, se saludaron con la familiaridad de viejas amantes y Harry se preguntó cómo podía haber aguantado cinco largos años sin sentir sentirla. Con la puerta a sus espaldas y Draco completamente pegado de rodillas a hombros, se sentía completo.

Harry ganó finalmente la batalla por tomar el control del beso y aprovechó para reestudiar el terreno olvidado, explorando pacientemente cada centímetro que su lengua pudo alcanzar. Draco cerró el puño en su pelo cuando algún movimiento le provocó especialmente y Harry gimió y enfervorizó el beso.

Durante minutos, consumido por la pasión, había olvidado dónde estaba, quién era o que el tiempo existía, estaba completamente absorto en el explosión del momento.

- ¡¡POTTER!! - una voz gritó, fuera de la habitación. Se separaron, alarmados. Ambos estaban respirando fuertemente y tenían el pelo revueltos, los labios enrojecidos y las mejillas al rojo vivo. - ¡¡POTTER, ALERTA 054!! ¡ALERTA 054!

La vida real se impuso de un mazazo. Inmediatamente, volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, pero no tenía tiempo ahora de pensar en ello; el deber le reclamaba.

Cerró los ojos y se apareció en el Ministerio. Habían encontrado a los asaltantes de Alan.


	4. El Sospechoso

**Disclaimer**: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. No saco ningún beneficio económico de esta historia, simplemente diversión.

**N/A**: Tal y como prometí, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. El misterio comienza a llegar a su cenit y a Harry le toca ejercer su papel de auror, así que me temo que habrá que esperar a siguiente capítulos para volver a ver si nuestros chicos consiguen reconciliarse definitivamente.

¡Muchas gracias a tods los que dejáis comentarios! Mañana, el siguiente capítulo y ya sólo quedará el epílogo. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

**PARTE 4: EL SOSPECHOSO**

Al llegar al Ministerio, Taylor le estaba esperando junto al punto de aparición para llevarle a la sala de interrogatorios con los sospechosos.

- Estaban en el Cardo Maloliente, de Knockturn Alley, con más de cuatro pintas de cerveza encima y tan tranquilos. Son los clásicos matones a sueldo, con los roles típicos de todos los grupos pequeños como ellos - le dijo, dándole un rollo de pergamino con la transcripción del interrogatorio hasta el momento. Harry no perdió un segundo y lo leyó con ojo experto. - Además, parece que les han hecho un hechizo desmemorizante porque sus recuerdos son más bien confusos. Hablan de un encapuchado que les pagó por secuestrar a Malfoy y no recuerdan ni dónde fueron contratados ni dónde se suponía que tenían que llevar a la víctima o qué debían hacer con él.

Profesionales, pensó. Debían hacer un buen equipo si habían logrado incapacitar a Alan, especialmente porque apenas tenían antecedentes y eso no era usual en una banda organizada, aunque fuera tan pequeña como aquella.

Algo se le encogió por dentro cuando pensó en Draco a merced de aquellos matones, aunque sabía que era perfectamente capaz de defenderse el sólo.

- Por cómo hablan, parece que teníamos razón en suponer que el sospechoso es un hombre - comentó Harry, sin parar de leer el informe ni de andar. - Y no parece que les cayera demasiado bien.

- No, no dicen mucho pero, quien fuera, les trató con más desprecio del que debiera. Hizo bien en cubrirse la cabeza, si le hubieran recordado no estoy seguro de si lo encontraríamos en buenas condiciones. Después de que hubieran cobrado, claro.

Habían llegado a la sala de interrogatorios. Desde el cristal los observó rápidamente. Uno de ellos parecía bastante normal; castaño de altura estándar, tirando a delgado, con una túnica de poca calidad necesitada de un buen lavado y facciones absolutamente normales. Otro de ellos era evidentemente el músculo del grupo: debía medir cerca de los dos metros y sus bíceps eran del tamaño de uno de sus muslos. El otro, a pesar de no destacar especialmente en el físico, despedía un cierto aire de arrogancia y malicia que le delataba como el cabecilla. Ese sería el último en caer; sería mejor deshacerse de él cuanto antes.

- Muy bien. Dile a Roberts que necesito hablar con él en cuanto termine con esto, ¿entendido? - Taylor asintió - En cuanto se lo digas, vete a mi piso; mis protecciones son las mejores pero siempre hay formas de evitarlas. Quédate hasta que yo vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, señor. - Taylor se dio la vuelta y se marchó a paso ligero. Harry hizo una señal a sus compañeros y entró en la habitación.

Los tres se giraron inmediatamente, pero nadie habló durante varios minutos.

El cabecilla concentró toda su malicia en su mirada y Harry lo descartó inmediatamente: trabajaría primero a los otros dos y más tarde volvería a él. No tenía tiempo que perder. El musculitos mostraba el mismo sentimiento que una montaña humana; seguramente no destacaba por su inteligencia pero Harry se apostaría una mano a que era el más leal de los tres. Los seres simples eran así. Centró su atención en el tercero: aunque intentaba parecer impasible, Harry podía ver signos de nerviosismo en las uñas, mordidas casi hasta la carne, y en la expresión ligeramente insegura de sus ojos. Ese sería el primero.

- Buenas tardes, caballeros - comenzó afablemente y se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la mesa. - Puede que me reconozcan pero, por si no lo han hecho ya, me llamo Harry Potter.

El cabecilla entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, la Montaña alzó las cejas y su objetivo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tragó saliva. Se guardó una sonrisa, sus compañeros siempre se quejaban de que, con su reputación, para cuando comenzaba un interrogatorio ya tenía las tres cuartas partes hechas.

- Diría "encantado de conocerlo" pero nunca he sido amigo de las mentiras - dijo el cabecilla.

- Loable virtud - respondió, sin ofenderse - Estoy seguro de que eso nos facilitará mucho su colaboración. Y ya saben, caballeros, que el Ministerio siempre tiene en cuenta las buenas intenciones y la colaboración de sus ciudadanos.

- Ya hemos dicho todo lo que sabíamos al otro tipo - espetó el cabecilla, cortante. Los otros dos aún no habían abierto la boca.

- Y me lo van a volver a repetir a mí - contestó con firmeza - He visto su historial, caballeros, sé que para ninguno es la primera vez que se encuentran en estas dependencias, así que ya saben como funciona esto: ustedes me ayudan y yo no los destruyo como las cucarachas que son.

Su objetivo se revolvió incómodo en la silla; era el que menos experiencia tenía y, evidentemente, nunca había encontrado a Harry Potter como oponente. Iba a ser pan comido.

- Ya hemos establecido que son culpables de allanamiento, intento de secuestro y agresión a un auror, no vamos a perder tiempo con eso. Pueden caerles entre tres y doce años en prisión, pero estoy seguro de que si colaboran con nosotros los miembros del Wizengamot lo tendrán en cuenta antes de dictar sentencia. ¿Qué va a ser?

- ¡Ya hemos dicho que no sabemos nada más! - gritó el cabecilla, alterado. Harry levantó una ceja e hizo un gesto a sus compañeros desde el cristal. - Ha sido un día muy cansado para usted, Sr. Combs, seguro que después de un descanso en su celda se encuentra con más ganas de colaborar.

Un auror entró y Harry le lanzó una mirada significativa, que fue respondida con un asentimiento casi imperceptible. Agarró al cabecilla con rudeza y lo levantó a tirones. La Montaña se sintió impelida a ayudar a su jefe y habría dado un puñetazo a su compañero si Harry no lo hubiera desmayado por detrás. Otro compañero entró y levitó a la Montaña hasta que sólo estaban en la sala su objetivo y él.

Sonrió. Le encantaba cuando las cosas iban como él quería.

Lo miró bien: no podía tener mucho más de diecisiete años, posiblemente estaba recién salido de Hogwarts. Aunque no era la primera vez que los aurores le arrestaban, esta vez se enfrentaba a cargos más serios. Harry se encargaría de que lo supiera.

- Quedamos tú y yo, Edgar. - El chico resopló y le miró con desconfianza - Sé que no era esto lo que ibas buscando, amigo, a veces la vida te lleva a hacer cosas de las que después te arrepientes. Créeme, lo sé mejor que nadie. Pero el arrepentimiento sirve de poco; una vez cometido el acto hay que acarrear con las consecuencias.

El chico bajó la mirada a su regazo, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Cómo te involucraste con esta calaña, Edgar? - preguntó con amabilidad. Primero le atemorizaba con su nombre y la sentencia y ahora se hacía el colega comprensivo. Era verdad que sentía lástima por muchos de esos chavales pero años de experiencia le habían demostrado eso no los hacía menos reprochables. Una de las lecciones que Draco le había enseñado, años atrás, y que Alan y Roberts potenciaron después.

- Mis... mis padres son muggles y no... -contestó, hablando por primera vez. - No tienen mucho dinero. Tengo cuatro hermanos y, mientras estaba en Hogwarts, con el fondo de la escuela iba tirando pero, al terminar...Lo necesitaba.

- Y no podrías haberte puesto a trabajar en cualquier otra cosa, ¿Edgar? Sabías que tarde o temprano acabarías como hoy, metido en un lío de los gordos. Ya has tenido varios avisos serios, la delincuencia nunca es un buen negocio, chico.

Éste no contestó, evitando, una vez más, su mirada.

- ¿Cómo fuisteis contratados?- Hora de entrar en materia. El chico titubeó. - Recuerda que la colaboración será tenida en cuenta, Edgar. Dime todo lo que recuerdas y yo mismo le diré al Wizengamot que nos ayudaste a resolver el caso, voluntariamente.

Finalmente, tras algunos segundos de duda, suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

- Combs tiene razón, ya hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos - dijo. Harry sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado, e hizo ademán de levantarse - ¡Pero sí quiero ayudar! - Harry se sentó y le miró, expectante - Era un hombre, la voz parecía joven. Llevaba una túnica negra con ribetes dorados en las mangas, un escudo familiar que le servía de broche y unos zapatos muy limpios que debían de costar más de lo que yo gano en un mes. Le mandó una carta a Combs y le dijo que acudiéramos a una habitación de Las Tres Escobas. Dijo que teníamos que secuestrar a Malfoy, pero no avisó de que estaría protegido. El auror me desmayó con un hechizo en cuanto salí de la chimenea y ya no recuerdo nada más.

- Estoy seguro de que sí recuerdas cosas. - Sonrió amablemente - A ver, ¿cuándo os contrató exactamente?

El chico lo pensó un rato.

- No... No lo recuerdo. Creo que... puede que hace unas semanas, o quizá unos meses. - Harry contuvo una mueca de frustración, el hechizo desmemorizante debía haber borrado esa información porque no era creíble que fueran contratados con tanta antelación.

- ¿Como se llamaba el mago?

- No nos lo dijo.

- ¿Cuánto os pagó?

- No lo sé, Combs es quien recibe el dinero. Mi parte fueron ciento setenta galeones. - Harry alzó las cejas. La cifra global debía ser como cinco veces mayor, aproximadamente. El sospechoso, definitivamente, no tenía problemas de dinero.

- ¿Qué os dijo? ¿Fue amable? ¿Frío, distante? ¿Dijo algo más, a parte de la misión y el dinero?

Edgar arrugó el gesto con desprecio.

- No recuerdo muy bien... Pero era un gilipollas arrogante, de esos que maman de teta de oro y creen que oler el aire de los demás les puede contaminar, o algo así. El capullo insultó a Albert por su tamaño. ¡A mí me llamó "desecho mental"!

- ¿En serio? - apremió Harry, buscando más información.

- ¡Oh, sí! - exclamó Edgar, indignado - Dijo que sólo un subnormal abandonaría a su familia para arriesgarse a ser encarcelado a cambio de un puñado de monedas. ¿Y él que sabe de mi vida, eh? ¿Cómo sabe si tengo o no familia o si me importa un carajo que vivan o mueran, eh? ¿Cómo sabe si yo les importo o si se merecen que les ayude lo más mínimo, eh? ¿Y qué sabe si me van a pillar o no? ¡Muchos se escapan toda la vida! ¿Quién es él para decirme nada, eh?

Harry tuvo que ocultar su lástima; al chaval le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer todavía. Pero le había dado un par de detalles que podían ser útiles, como su mención a la familia. No sólo tenía dinero, además procedía de linaje noble, el broche era un claro indicio. Y, con su desdén hacia acabar en la cárcel, Harry diría que no la había pisado en su vida. O bien este era su primer delito o bien nunca le habían pillado, porque no creía que el sospechoso hubiera mostrado más lealtad hacia un ser ajeno como Voldemort que a su familia.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de un portazo y ambos se giraron, sobresaltados.

- ¡No están, señor!- Taylor exclamó, rojo y sudoroso por la carrera - ¡Fui a su apartamento como me dijo, pero no hay nadie!

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se levantó de un salto.

- ¿Cómo que no hay nadie? ¿Dónde están?

- ¡No lo sé, señor! No hay signos de violencia y todo parece estar como estaba.

La sangre se le heló en la venas. ¡Draco y Hermione habían desparecido!

Olvidando por completo a Edgar, echó a correr a toda velocidad hasta el punto de aparición más cercano, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que apenas oía nada. No era consciente de sus compañeros gritando su nombre, ni de Taylor corriendo tras él, sólo pensaba en llegar a su casa y encontrar a su mejor amiga y su... y a Draco, discutiendo acaloradamente sobre el libro de los fundadores de Hogwarts y la genealogía de sus descendientes.

Merlín supo cómo no dejó atrás algo cuando apareció, con el estado de nervios en que se encontraba. Con el aliento contenido, el corazón en un puño, y su varita en el otro, se puso inmediatamente en guardia.

A primera vista, como dijo Taylor, todo estaba bien. Las protecciones seguían activas y no parecía que nadie hubiera entrado por la fuerza.

- ¿Draco? - Preguntó a la habitación vacía - ¿Hermione?

Nadie contestó.

Con cautela, la varita preparada y una maldición en los labios, recorrió la estancia y exploró el resto de la casa. Ni rastro. Todo estaba en perfecto orden pero no había ni rastro de nadie.

El flu se activó. Harry giró en un instante y, si no se hubiera protegido a tiempo, Roberts no hubiera tenido tiempo ni de sentir la maldición antes de caer.

- ¡Señor Roberts! Lo siento, señor, estaba....

- En guardia, evidentemente - Un hombre maduro, de pelo cano y cojera visible, salió de su chimenea. Harry bajó la varita. - Informe, auror Potter.

- Ni rastro, señor. No hay signos de violencia ni de intrusión, y las protecciones siguen en pie. - Sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto - ¡No entiendo qué puede haber pasado!

- ¿Podrían haber salido voluntariamente? - Preguntó, mientras paseaba por la estancia, en busca de pistas.

-No lo sé, señor, no... - El corazón le latía tan fuerte que se estaba mareando. ¿Los habrían secuestrado? ¿Estarían bien? ¡Ron! ¡Tenía que avisar a Ron! - Sabían que debían quedarse en casa, señor, eran conscientes de a qué se enfrentaban. No creo que de repente decidieran salir a tomar el aire, justo cuando no estaba aquí para protegerles.

- ¿Entonces qué sugiere, Potter? - Preguntó Roberts con acidez - ¿Que ha perdido a sus cargos y ni siquiera sabe cómo?

Harry no supo que contestar. No sabía que había pasado.

- Cálmese, Potter - dijo Roberts, más amablemente, al ver su estado de agitación - Hasta que no se tranquilice no será capaz de pensar con eficacia y, cuanto más tarde, más tiempo que sus amigos estarán a la merced de este maníaco.

Respiró un par de veces, se sentó, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa, recubierta de papeles y libros sobre los Fundadores. Roberts tenía razón, debía recuperar la compostura y pensar racionalmente. Hermione y Draco lo necesitaban.

La página en la que estaban ahora trabajando mostraba los últimos descendientes de Helga Hufflepuff hasta 1673, con el matrimonio de la heredera con un tal Henry Smith.

Roberts quedó un momento en silencio, pensativo. Harry aprovechó el silencio; había algo que no encajaba. Sabía que lo tenía justo delante, su instinto le decía que tenía la última pieza, si tan sólo... ¿Qué se le escapaba?

Se mordió el labio, mirando sin ver los papeles en la mesa. Echó un vistazo al pergamino que había estado escribiendo Draco:

_"[...] casó con Henry Smith III, dando lugar a una de las estirpes más antiguas y reconocidas de todo el mundo mágico. Leales a su ascendencia, la familia Smith ha llegado intacta hasta nuestros días y los rumores hablan de grandes secretos y siglos de información custodiada por la familia de generación en generación sobre su célebre antepasada, Helga Hufflepuff [...]."_ /

Más abajo, subrayado y entre exclamaciones un nombre:

**¡¡¡SMITH!!!  
**  
Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la chimenea. En un trozo de pergamino, atrapado bajo unos fuelles de decoración, había tres palabras escritas: MORADA DEL TEJÓN.

- ¡Zacharias Smith! - exclamó, agitando el papel hacia su jefe. - ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Hufflepuff, de mi generación, cínico, arrogante, en el ED... ¡Merlín, que estúpido soy!

- ¡Potter!- Le cortó - ¡Datos!

- ¡El sospechoso es Zacharias Smith, señor! ¡Es el heredero de Hufflepuff! ¿Cómo no lo he pensado antes? Hermione ha debido conectarlo con Hepzibah Smith y se ha dado cuenta... ¡Debe de estar detrás de Draco y Hermione por el nuevo libro que están escribiendo, señor, no por el de Voldemort! Habrán descubierto algo que no quiere que salga a la luz o...

- ¿Y cómo sabe Smith qué están escribiendo?- preguntó Roberts, siempre suspicaz de los cabos sueltos - Las cartas se comenzaron a raíz del libro de Voldemort, y la explosión fue en el día de la celebración de las ventas de ese libro, no en la inauguración del de los fundadores.

- No lo entiende... ¡todo cuadra! ¡La descripción que tenemos del sospechoso es un calco de la personalidad de Zacharias! Para cuando salió el libro de Voldemort a la luz, Hermione ya estaba escribiendo el de los Fundadores. ¡De hecho, lleva recogiendo información desde hace años! ¡Desde antes de la guerra! ¡No sé cómo, pero Zacharias ha debido enterarse de que va a publicarlo y está intentando sabotearlo!

- Potter, esto no tiene sentido - interrumpió Roberts, confuso - ¿Por qué demonios iba a sabotearlo?

- ¡No lo sé! ¡A lo mejor han descubierto algún dato que no quieren que se haga público, como descendientes directos de Helga Hufflepuff! O simplemente tiene un problema de territorialidad con su antepasado y no quiere que nadie más que él sepa la información. ¡O puede ser que estuviera preparando él mismo un libro!- La idea, de repente, le iluminó - ¡Eso es! ¡Lo decía en la carta! ¡Y lo presentó a MC ediciones pero fue rechazado porque Draco sabía que Hermione ya lo estaba escribiendo!

- No sé Potter, esto parecen conjeturas sin ninguna prueba. - Su jefe frunció el ceño. - No hay ningún dato lógico que avale su teoría. Podría tener razón tan fácilmente como no.

- ¡No hay tiempo de datos lógicos, señor! ¡Draco y Hermione están siendo retenidos! ¡Tengo que ayudarles!

Apenas podía contenerse; ahora que, por fin sabía lo que había pasado, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, desesperado por que su jefe le diese el visto bueno. ¡Necesitaba actuar ya!

- ¿Y cómo sugiere usted que este Zacharias ha entrado en su piso, sin tocar las protecciones, sin alterar ningún objeto ni signos de resistencia? Eso no encaja en el perfil de maníaco obsesivo fuera de control que usted me está intentando mostrar.

Paró un momento para pensar. En eso, Roberts tenía razón...

- Mmm... No lo sé... -comenzó - Pero si Draco y Hermione averiguaron quién era el sospechoso antes de que Taylor llegara... Íbamos a la misma clase en Hogwarts, señor y quizá eso les llevó a subestimarle... Quizás le contactaran con la red flu. Posiblemente intentando alguna estupidez, como que se entregue o que los deje estar, creyendo que porque lo conocimos no sería peligroso. Y Zacharias, al verse descubierto, les engañó para que fueran a su casa.

- ¡Vaya estupidez! - exclamó Roberts, con una mueca de desprecio - Tiene muy poca fe en sus amigos si realmente piensa que dos personas destacadas por su inteligencia actuarían de forma tan impulsiva e irracional.

Alzó las cejas.

- Señor, con todo respeto.... -Titubeó - Los conozco mejor que usted.

Roberts le miró de arriba a abajo durante unos segundos, con ligero desdén. Harry tenía auténtica vocación por su profesión pero en todos los años que llevaba de servicio, lidiar con su jefe siempre había sido su mayor problema. Simplemente, tenían formas distintas de ver su profesión.

Finalmente, se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea.

- No me gusta, Potter -le dijo. - No me gusta en absoluto. Pero si lo cree oportuno, tiene mi permiso para proceder con la operación. Si no sé nada de usted en una hora, mandaré refuerzos a la Morada del Tejón, en caso contrario, quiero un informe sobre mi mesa hoy a última hora, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor. -asintió.

Roberts cogió un puñado de polvos flu y desapareció entre llamas verdes hacia el ministerio. Sin perder el tiempo, Harry le siguió.

- ¡Morada del tejón!- Y desapareció.


	5. El Heredero

**Disclaimer**: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. No saco ningún provecho económico de este fic, simplemente diversión.

**N/A**: Y aquí tenemos el capítulo final, la revelación del misterio. Con esta parte ya casi está terminada, sólo queda un epílogo que colgaré mañana. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

**PARTE 5: EL HEREDERO**

Para cuando la red flu dejó de girar, ya tenía la varita alzada, preparado para defenderse de cualquier maldición. Echó un rápido vistazo, examinando sus alrededores.

Estaba en una sala de estar, decorada austeramente con muebles de madera oscura y paredes color crema. En la estancia se sentía la antigüedad, potenciada por las arcaicas líneas de los muebles y los antiquísimos y numerosos candelabros dorados que la adornaban.

Dos de las cuatro paredes habían sido convertidas en estanterías del techo al suelo, rebosantes de libros. Justo enfrente de la chimenea había dos sillones orejeros de piel negra con costuras doradas, orientados hacia el fuego.

En uno de ellos estaba Hermione, atada de pies y manos con cuerdas, que también apresaban su cintura y sus piernas al sillón. Le hacía señas frenéticas, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin emitir un sonido, pero su atención estaba concentrada en otro punto.

Draco yacía desmayado en el otro sillón, atado con las manos a la espalda del sillón. Una pierna le sangraba, tenía el labio partido y una hinchazón en la mandíbula que acabaría por convertirse en moradura. A pesar de estar inconsciente, permanecía rígido como una tabla, haciéndole pensar que había sido petrificado.

Ni rastro de Zacharias.

- ¿Cómo se os ocurre venir sin decirme nada? - susurró enfadado a Hermione, que seguía gesticulando nerviosamente sin emitir un sonido.

Se acercó a Draco y le tomó el pulso, aliviado al comprobar que se mantenía regular y respiraba con normalidad. Alzó la varita hacia Hermione con una mano; mejor liberarla a ella y que le ayudase con Draco para salir lo más deprisa posible de allí. No tenían tiempo que perder.

- ¡Finite Incantatem! - Las cuerdas permanecieron en su sitio, pero el hechizo silenciador fue cancelado.

- ¡Harry!- Sonrió y se giró hacia Draco para cortar las cuerdas. Tomó una y, con la varita, la cortó - ¡No las toques, Harry es una trampa!

Demasiado tarde. Como si hubiesen cobrado vida, las cuerdas que había cortado crecieron, retorciéndose en torno a su cuerpo, atrapándole y restringiéndole con tan implacable seguridad como si fuera un lazo del diablo. Las cuerdas se cerraron en torno a sus tobillos, juntándolos hasta que perdió el equilibrio. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco que lo dejó sin respiración, mientras las cuerdas se apretaban con fuerza en torno a sus costillas, sus brazos, sus piernas e incluso su cuello, hasta que apenas podía respirar.

- ¡Harry!- gritó Hermione - ¡Merlín, Harry, no te muevas! ¡Será peor!

Si hubiera podido, habría resoplado: como si pudiera. Se conformó con mirar con rabia al suelo, que era el único sitio que le permitían las cuerdas.

- Tantos años y sigues igual de estúpido - dijo una voz masculina desde el final de la estancia. No pudo girarse para comprobar quien era pero aquel nivel de sarcasmo era inolvidable. - ¡Silencio! - La voz de Hermione dejó de escucharse, de nuevo bajo el hechizo.

- Zacharias... Smith... - susurró a golpes. No le cabía suficiente aire en los pulmones como para decirlo de un solo aliento.

- El mismo. Y pensar que fuiste la mayor esperanza de nuestros tiempos... Penosos tiempos, los que vivimos hoy - Unos pasos resonaron contra el parquet de madera casi negra, hasta parar justo delante suyo. Los zapatos le recordaron inmediatamente a la descripción que le había hecho Edgar minutos antes, "_[...] muy limpios que deben de costar más de lo que yo gano en un mes"._ - Diría que me decepcionas, pero siempre supe que eras más porcentaje de suerte que de habilidad. Sin la inteligencia y el trabajo de Hermione nunca habrías llegado a terminar primer curso, ni siquiera entraré en aquello de "salvar el mundo".

Harry se mantuvo en silencio. No sólo no tenía aliento para desperdiciar, sino que rara vez se había encontrado con un caso en que el sospechoso no acabara colgándose a sí mismo si le dabas la suficiente cuerda. Por ejemplo, resultaba interesante que destacara precisamente a Hermione, frente a toda la ayuda que había tenido a lo largo de su vida.

- Para variar, - continuó Smith, con una mueca de asco - tus amigos hicieron todo el trabajo y te dejaron el caso resuelto con un bonito lazo de regalo, esperando a que llegaras a recogerlo. ¡Levicorpus!

Flotó en el aire hasta quedar colgado del techo por un hilo invisible. Buscó su varita con la mirada; la encontró perdida en el suelo.

- No tengo nada en contra tuya, Potter. Imagino que eso no habrá sido tan difícil de suponer.

No, sabía perfectamente que esta vez el problema no tenía nada que ver con él. Pero necesitaba más información y no tenía el aliento para interrogatorios más elaborados y sutiles. De todas formas, para alguien con la arrogancia de Smith, no hacía falta hablar demasiado, siempre le había encantado oírse hablar.

- Siempre te has creído el centro del universo... - Zacharias sacudió la cabeza y se apoyó en el sillón en que Draco seguía inconsciente - No, Potter, esto no tiene nada que ver con heroicidades y salvamentos mundiales. Estás aquí es porque tus amigos son incluso más rematadamente idiotas de lo que ya creía que eran. Sabía que eran estúpidos para reconocer el talento y arrogantes para reconocer su insignificancia, pero no pensaba que, además, eran imbéciles. - Se giró hacia Hermione, quien le contemplaba entre lástima y desconfianza - Sabes que la responsabilidad es exclusivamente vuestra, ¿verdad, Hermione?

Hermione gesticuló, frunciendo el ceño y roja de furia, recordándole que no podía contestar.

-¡Ah, sí! - levantó el hechizo sin pronunciarlo en voz alta - No te ofendas, querida, pero resultas mucho menos irritante con la boquita cerrada, sin anunciar a los cuatro vientos tantas injustas inexactitudes.

- Zacharias... - gruñó su amiga - Todo lo que he publicado son hecho contrastados con numerosas fuentes de prestigio reconocido, tal y como reconozco en los agradecimientos finales que...

- ¡Tonterías! - chilló Smith, igualmente rojo y casi escupiendo las palabras. Con la varita en mano, Zacharias cumplía perfectamente el perfil psicológico que habían elaborado. Hermione calló, sorprendida por la inesperada reacción. - ¡Fuentes inútiles, propagadoras de mentiras y bulos! ¡Nunca tuviste información de primera mano! Y te lo avisé, Hermione, ¿verdad que lo hice? ¡Desde la primera carta te dije que estabas perdiendo la capacidad de análisis propia de un verdadero amante de la historia, despreciándola por los valores efímeros de la literatura popular, tergiversando teorías contempladas por los más eruditos expertos para conseguir un final novelesco, más apasionante para un público ineducado, inexperto y analfabeto! Pero, ¿me hiciste caso? ¿Tomaste en serio mis advertencias? ¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO! En tu cumbre de inalcanzable virtud, propia de fenómenos populares como Lockhart o tu amigo Potter, te empeñaste en propagar basura presentada en cajas de oro, confundiendo a quienes tienen menos sentido y capacidad que tú con retorcida avaricia.

Harry pestañeó un par de veces; apenas había entendido nada, con tanta palabra rimbombante, pero lo suficiente como para captar que Smith odiaba a Hermione por falta de rigor académico. El increíble hecho de que se lo estuvieran reprochando a Hermione, de todas las personas del mundo, y con tanta vehemencia, lo hacía digno de entrar en el libro record Guinness de la ironía, pero cuadraba a la perfección con la idea que habían sacado de las cartas enviadas a Hermione. Ahora sólo hacía falta entender cómo encajaba Draco en todo aquello, si por ser el editor de Hermione o por algo más personal.

Se retorció entre las cuerdas, deseoso de librarse y salir de allí para reanimar a Draco y saber que todo estaba correctamente. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la razón por la que no se despertaba fuera un simple Desmaius, y no algo más serio. Nunca se lo perdonaría si alguno de sus amigos era herido bajo su protección, pero si era Draco... Harry no sabía si podría superarlo.

- ¡Nunca he publicado nada que no fuera completamente cierto! - Hermione replicó entre las cuerdas, indignada. - ¡Nunca he retorcido la historia en uno de mis libros! ¡Nunca! ¡Mis fuentes son siempre de primera!

- Hermione... - susurró, intentando recordarle que no era buena idea provocar a alguien que ha perdido la cabeza. Y Zacharias, definitivamente, no era el mismo que conocieron en Hogwarts. Ambos le ignoraron como si no hubiese abierto la boca.

- En tu caso, aún, quizás, hay una remota posibilidad de que disculpe tu ineptitud, pues te faltaba información crucial para poder contemplar la situación global. Pero, ¿qué hay de él? - Smith se giró hacia Draco, aún inconsciente, con la varita alzada y expresión amenazante, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la cara tan contraída con odio que se le paró el corazón.

¡No! Harry se retorció. ¡Tenía que liberarse! Pero apenas podía respirar, no había ninguna posibilidad de soltarse y alcanzar su varita si no dejaba de levitarle.

- ¡Él lo sabía! - gritó Smith- ¡Y aún así, prefirió publicar tu basura antes que un ensayo mío! ¡Ennervate!

Draco abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

- Draco... - susurró, apenas en un hilo de voz. La cuerda en torno a su cuello se apretó ligeramente, callándole a la fuerza.

El Petrificus Totalus seguía haciendo efecto, manteniendo a Draco inmóvil e incómodamente rígido.

Harry aguantó la respiración mientras observaba a Draco reorientarse. Sus ojos se pararon un instante en Harry y una conversación silenciosa pasó instantáneamente entre ambos si un solo gesto facial de ninguno de los dos.

- Siempre fuiste un gusano oportunista, Malfoy, acercándote al árbol que da más sombra. - Escupió Zacharias venenosamente - Sirves a Voldemort pero eres perdonado por tus crímenes, te pasas media vida echando pestes de todos los que son diferentes a ti y luego hallas redención pública en brazos de Potter. En cuanto la gente ha olvidado, dejas a Potter atrás y escoges a la más rica y preciosa de las niñas sangre limpia para casarte. Te la follas un par de meses, te cansas de ella y la echas un lado. Creas una estúpida editorial que no merecía haber llegado a nada y consigues convertirla en la única competente en toda Inglaterra. ¿Que más, Malfoy? Eres el ser más egoísta, retorcido y manipulador que he tenido la desgracia de conocer. No te mereces ni el aire que respiras, de lo poco que vales.

Draco, que no podía mover ni una ceja, se las arregló de todas formas para hacer entender la profunda indiferencia que le provocaban las palabras de Zacharias. Aquellos ojos siempre fueron especialmente expresivos, eran una de las cosas que más le cautivaban de él...

- ¡Zacharias Smith!- interrumpió Hermione - ¡Draco ha hecho mucho por superar el estigma de su pasado, y se merece lo que tiene con creces! ¿Quién eres tú para decirle nada? ¿Qué has hecho tú que merezca la pena contar en toda tu vida? ¿Mandar decenas de cartas repletas de tópicos y repeticiones a dos personas a las que les importaban tan poco que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de avisar a los aurores? ¿Poner una bomba en un espectáculo público, poniendo en peligro a centenares de inocentes sin ningún motivo en absoluto?

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? - Zacharias, furioso, dio un par de pasos hacia Hermione con la varita levantada. Su amiga, mostrando la valentía que le había caracterizado toda su vida, lo miró desafíante. - ¡YO SOY MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE TÚ PODRÁS LLEGAR A DESEAR JAMÁS!

- ¡Ja! - interrumpió Harry, intentado desviar la atención de su amiga. Tenía que ir haciendo tiempo hasta que llegaran los refuerzos que había prometido Roberts y la mejor manera era provocar una confesión de Smith. Cuanto más completa fuera, tanto menos tendrían que trabajar después en el interrogatorio cuando lo detuviesen. Por desgracia, las cuerdas que lo envolvía de cuello a rodillas no dejaban mucho campo para malgastar aliento hablando. - ¿¡Qué eres... tú... que no.... pueda... ser Hermione!?

- ¡SOY EL HEREDERO DE HELGA HUFFLEPUFF! ¡DESCENDIENTE DIRECTO DESDE EL SIGLO XVII!

- Men...¡Mentira!- replicó con esfuerzo. Sabía perfectamente que estaba diciendo la verdad, y no había nada mejor para provocarle que herirlo en su orgullo.

- ¿CÓMO OSAS DUDAR DE MI PALABRA? ¿DE UN SMITH? ¿DE UN HUFFLEPUFF? - gruñó Zacharias, acercándose tan agresivamente que Harry pensó que iba a darle un puñetazo. Sin embargo, cuando apenas estaba a un palmo, se calmó inmediatamente, como si le hubieran inyectado una poción calmante. - Por supuesto, esto es propio de ignorantes, Potter. Gente como tú son los que me llevaron a escribir mi ensayo sobre Helga Hufflepuff y sus descendientes, gente que menosprecia los valores tradicionales de honor, lealtad, trabajo e integridad que guiaron a todas las generaciones de mis antepasados.

Con un giro brusco, se giró hacia Draco.

- ¡Finite Petrificum!

- ¡Suéltame, imbécil! - espetó Draco, forcejeando - ¿¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que estás haciendo?? ¿¿A quién te enfrentas??

- Claro, Malfoy, sólo pensarlo y me pongo a temblar. Una ignorante sin humildad, un arrogante con más suerte que habilidad y una desgracia viviente para la justicia del mundo mágico. ¡Qué miedo! ¿Qué me vais a hacer? Ohhh.... - dijo, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. - ¡Tú no tienes la excusa de la ignorancia que claman estos dos! Si no sabías que los Smith eran descendientes de Helga Hufflepuff desde el primer día de colegio, lo supiste en cuanto leíste mi manuscrito. Lo explicaba todo... ¡Ofrecía conocimientos que mi familia ha estado guardando desde siglos atrás!

- ¡Aquel ensayo era un bodrio aburrido e ilegible que nadie habría querido en su casa ni de regalo! - replicó Draco, desafiante. Harry lo miró furiosamente; de los tres, Draco parecía ser el que menos simpático le parecía y necesitaban esperar a los refuerzos. Provocarle tan abiertamente era una imprudencia.

-¿Conoc...Conocimientos? - preguntó, intentando distraerlo. Roberts debía de estar al llegar.

Smith se volvió hacia él, con la cara brillando de satisfacción.

- Los Smith somos descendientes directos de Helga Hufflepuff desde que Henry Smith se casara con Helen Williamson, heredera de la línea de la familia Hufflepuff por parte de madre en su octava generación. - Le dijo, con una sonrisa repleta de orgullo - Durante siglos hemos custodiado la memoria de la Fundadora, guiando a las nuevas generaciones y vigilando su leyenda para que el espíritu de la gran bruja llegara intacto hasta nuestros tiempos. Haciendo gala de los valores que Helga defendía, hemos vivido con espíritu de sacrificio hacia su gran causa, luchando contra la intolerancia, promoviendo la lealtad y progresando mediante el trabajo duro y constante, tal y como ella hubiera deseado de sus descendientes, para honrar a una de las mejores brujas de nuestra historia.

- Eso es muy loable, Zacharias. - Contestó Hermione, intentando una sonrisa amable - Estoy segura de que se sentiría muy orgullosa de lo que estáis haciendo pero, ¿por qué no es un dato conocido? En todos los libros que me he leído sobre los fundadores y su genealogía, ninguno hace referencia a que los herederos de Hufflepuff sigan vivos. De hecho, se pensaba que Voldemort acabó con la última descendiente directa, Hepzibah Smith.

Zacharias la miró con desprecio.

- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no estás cualificada para escribir Historia, Hermione? - preguntó con condescendencia. Su amiga apretó los dientes y los puños, pero no cayó en la provocación - Es una desgracia para el pasado que tu capacidad sea tan ínfima que ni siquiera seas capaz de reconocer la verdad cuando se te presenta en bandeja. Si no fuera porque la mayoría de los magos crecidos en el mundo mágico son igualmente ignorantes, daría la razón a Malfoy sobre la inutilidad de los magos nacidos de muggles; simplemente no estáis a nuestro nivel. ¿No es cierto, Malfoy?

Draco, que estaba concentrado intentado atraer la varita de Harry desde dónde había caído al suelo, sin ayuda de la suya ni de pronunciar en voz alta, se limitó a arrugar el gesto.

- Que te follen, Smith - dijo, asesinándole con la mirada. - Aunque fuera verdad, ¿a quién coño le importa el heredero de Hufflepuff? Siempre ha tenido tanto protagonismo como su casa: cero.

- ¡Y ese es el problema! - exclamó Zacharias, de nuevo alterado - ¡Todo el mundo ha olvidado a Helga Hufflepuff! ¡La más grande de los fundadores ha pasado al recuerdo por culpa de generaciones de incultura e injusticia! ¡Es mi deber, como Smith y guardián de sus secretos, defender los valores que legó a la posteridad y reclamar el respeto que se nos debe como descendientes!

La varita en el suelo se movió un centímetro hacia Draco y el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho. Sus miradas se cruzaron y le apremió en silencio.

- Eso no es verdad, Zacharias - Hermione, con tono apaciguador, les lanzó una mirada de reojo, haciéndoles saber que les estaba dando tiempo. Harry guiñó el ojo imperceptiblemente y continuó con sus forcejeos mientras Draco trabajaba en la varita. - Helga es tan respetada como Godric o Rowena y los miembros de su casa son elementos destacados de la sociedad.

- Claro - contestó Zacharias, entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Como Cedric, verdad? Pobre Diggory, la primera víctima de la Segunda Guerra. ¡Qué tragedia, morir tan joven! Pero claro, ¿cómo se le ocurre participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, siendo un Hufflepuff?

- ¡Cedric era... noble! - Harry no pudo evitarlo: tuvo que intervenir. Había acontecimientos en su vida que no permitía que nadie, absolutamente nadie, los menospreciase, y uno de ellos era el Torneo.

Draco le atravesó con los ojos, recriminándole que hubiera atraído en esa dirección la atención de Smith y le contestó con sequedad: el auror era él y sabía qué tenía que hacer en esos casos. Los refuerzos estaban a punto de llegar y era prioritario mantener a Smith ocupado y esperar pacientemente, más que intentar un autorrescate que podría fracasar y provocar una respuesta violenta.

- Sí, noble, trabajador, hufflepuff y muerto. - Espetó Smith, paseando de un lado a otro de la estancia. Draco aprovechó cuando se giró para continuar con sus esfuerzos y Harry se mordió el labio; indeciso sobre si quería que lo consiguiera o no. - Una víctima indefensa, un pobre inocente que se vio superado por la situación. Como todos los hufflepuffs, eso es lo que la gente piensa. ¿Qué héroe de guerra conocéis que venga de Hufflepuff? Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, Dumbledore... ¡Todos gryffindors! ¡Lovegood de Ravenclaw! ¡Snape de Slytherin! ¿Y qué hay de los hufflepuffs, eh? ¿A Susan Bones, que siguió luchando a pesar de quedarse sin padres ni tía? ¿Qué hay de Ernie MacMillan, que contribuyó tanto a luchar contra los Carrows como tu ex-novia, Potter? ¿O de los Smith, que lucharon y murieron defendiendo los valores de tolerancia y justicia de Helga Hufflepuff?

- Zacharias... tus padres... - susurró Hermione, horrorizada. Harry también se quedó paralizado de sorpresa, ¿los padres de Smith habían muerto en la guerra?

- ¡Sí, mis padres! - chilló, enrojeciendo de ira - Pero, ¿quién se acuerda de ellos? ¡Nadie! ¡Porque eran hufflepuffs! ¡Porque no cumplieron con su deber y dejaron que el mundo olvidara la valía de los Smith! ¡Porque descuidaron nuestro deber sagrado de proteger y propagar el legado que nos corresponde!

¡Los Smith habían muerto en la guerra! Harry no sabía que decir.... ¿por qué nadie se lo había dicho?

- No lo...sabía... - murmuró, con los ojos fijos en Smith. Por toda respuesta, este resopló.

- Smith... Lo siento. - dijo Draco, que ya había atraído la varita casi diez centímetros y estaba sudado y ligeramente sin aliento.

- ¡MENTIRA! - Smith se abalanzó sobre Draco, clavándole la varita en el cuello con tanta fuerza que Harry pudo ver la piel palidecer desde la distancia. - ¡ERES UN CHAQUETERO TRAIDOR Y EGOÍSTA QUE NO LE IMPORTA NADIE MÁS QUE SU PROPIO INTERÉS! ¡NUNCA HAS TENIDO UN SENTIMIENTO SINCERO EN TU VIDA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE MI FAMILIA!

La respiración se le paró en el pecho. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Y aquellas malditas cuerdas del demonio ni siquiera le dejaban respirar! ¡Joder!

- Smith... - comenzó, tragando el nudo de la garganta - Cálmate... Escucha...No quieres...hacer daño a nadie...

- Zacharias - interrumpió Hermione - Siento muchísimo lo que les pasó a tus padres. Pero, ¿crees que se sentirían orgullosos si supieran a los que has llegado? ¿Que dirían si se enteraran de que pusiste en peligro a centenares de personas con una bomba?

Harry intentó respirar profundamente; se estaba quedando sin aire. Como no llegara Roberts pronto, ni siquiera iba a tener aliento para ejecutar el plan B. No que lo hubiera...todavía.

- ¡No seas ingenua, Granger! - con una rapidez asombrosa, Zacharias cambió totalmente de registro: En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó de la ira explosiva al desprecio indiferente. - Aquella bomba nunca pretendió hacer nada más de lo que hizo: dejarte fuera de combate. Ni siquiera tú podrías rebajarte a la vergüenza de usar una vuela-pluma y, sin manos, no puedes escribir.

Si hubiera podido, Harry habría sacudido la cabeza con confusión. A Smith se le había ido la cabeza...

- ¿Cómo te atreves...? - exclamó su amiga, roja de ira.

Pero Smith no la dejó terminar.

- Cuando me di cuenta del patético trabajo de mis padres, decidí que yo sería diferente - Los ojos de Smith brillaban con intensidad y Harry supo que estaba a punto de oír "la confesión" - ¡Yo devolvería a los Smith el respeto que se merecían y reviviría los valores de la gran Helga! Durante años, investigué en los anales de mi familia, en las bibliotecas de acceso exclusivo y en pergaminos centenarios que nos correspondían por ser quien somos. Estudié los mejores textos en busca de la verdadera historia de Helga Hufflepuff, viajé hasta el último rincón de la tierra en la que podría encontrar algo...Y escribí el mejor tratado de la historia sobre Helga Hufflepuff.

Smith sonrió orgulloso, Hermione pareció intrigada, Draco suspiró resignado y Harry comenzó a aflojar sus cuerdas.

- 2897 páginas encuadernadas - Harry levantó una ceja y miró a Draco. Este asintió, poniendo los ojos en blanco - Y, por supuesto, lo envié a la mejor editorial de las Islas, antes de que Malfoy retorciera la sociedad para su beneficio una vez más: Editorial Plutón. - Su expresión se llenó de resentimiento - ¡Imaginad mi sorpresa cuando me lo devolvieron anunciándome que no publicaban volúmenes tan extensos! ¡Cómo si Helga Hufflepuff se mereciera menos! Imbéciles, me dije, y lo envié a Lagartijas Asociadas. ¡Pero sólo publican ficción! Incultos, pensé, y lo envié a MDB.

- MDB... - Hermione no pudo contener la curiosidad - ¿La Danesa?

- La misma. Me dijeron que tenía que revelar mis fuentes. Me negué, por supuesto, ¡y me llamaron farsante! ¡INCULTOS, IMBÉCILES...EXTRANJEROS!- Smith respiró un par de veces. Harry consiguió soltar su muñeca izquierda y contuvo un grito triunfante. Draco le miró, bajo la cabeza y sonrió. Hermione tragó saliva y se mantuvo inexpresiva - Ellos se lo pierden, claro. Al final decidí hacerle el honor de presentarlo a Malfoy. Él tenía que conocer la historia de los Smith; no podía llamarme farsante, o exigir mis fuentes. Y Malfoy es tan rastrero y oportunista que, mientras le genere dinero, le es indiferente qué se publique bajo su nombre. Y adivinad qué... ¡ME RECHAZÓ!

Sacó la varita y apuntó a Draco. Harry se quedó paralizado.

- ¡Ya tenía el contrato con Hermione! - Draco miró nerviosamente la varita - ¡Y Smith, sin ofender, pero ese ensayo es ilegible! ¿3.000 páginas? ¡Nunca lo hubiera vendido!

- ¡Crucio!

La sangre se le heló en las venas en la décima de segundo que tardó en alcanzar a Draco.

Draco chilló, y chilló y chilló, convulsionándose violentamente entre las cuerdas y el sillón. Smith mantuvo la maldición con la cara morada y la mano temblándole de ira.

- ¡Para! - gritaba Hermione, desgañitándose para ser oída por encima de Draco - ¡Smith, Merlín, para!

Harry forcejeó furiosamente, ayudándose con la mano izquierda para liberar la otra. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía hacer eco.

Tan bruscamente como la había lanzado, paró la maldición. Draco cayó medio inconsciente en el sillón, aún temblando con fuerza, con la respiración acelerada.

- No te atrevas a repetirlo... - amenazó Smith, gélido, con la varita aún apuntada. - Un mequetrefe miserable como tú no puede aspirar a decidir lo que se publica sobre la vida de la gran Helga Hufflepuff. ¡Clamo mi derecho como heredero a ejercer de guardián de su imagen de por vida!

- Smith.... - dijo, manteniendo las manos inmóviles, tratando distraerlo. La cuerda en torno al cuello y torso parecían apretarse más conforme pasaban los minutos. - Tienes der... derecho a...

- ¡Claro que lo tengo!- le interrumpió, casi gruñendo - ¡Es mi familia, es mi herencia y se hará mi voluntad! Sabía que este día llegaría, sólo era cuestión de paciencia y perseverancia antes de que uno de los dos descubriera el autor de las cartas. ¡Llevo planeándolo todo desde hace meses! De esta habitación sólo hay dos formas de salir: - Se paró unos segundos y los miró largamente - sin vida o bajo mis condiciones.

Harry desató la muñeca derecha. Ni siquiera se paró a celebrarlo antes de comenzar a trabajar en el nudo que aferraba las cuerdas al cuello.

Smith ni siquiera miró en su dirección.

Draco, ya medio recuperado, fue el primero en romper el tenso silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - susurró.

- Granger hará un Juramento Inquebrantable de no volver a escribir jamás una palabra de los fundadores de Hogwarts - miró a Hermione, que le contemplaba desde su sillón con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión peligrosamente cerca de la lástima para alguien en su situación. - Si fuera por mí, incluiría cualquier libro relacionado mínimamente con teorías históricas, pero según el valor de la justicia que he de defender, no puedo pedirte que abandones tu profesión, por mucho que lo merezcas.

- Zacharias... - Su amiga intentó contestar pero Smith se volvió a Draco.

Las cuerdas se aflojaron a su alrededor y Harry inspiró por fin, aliviado. Ahora sólo tenía que lograr romper el Levicorpus.

- Tú prometerás publicar íntegramente mi ensayo y dedicar el resto de tu patética vida a redimirte por tu pasado, consagrando MC ediciones para la restauración de la buena imagen de los hufflepuff, su fundadora y sus descendientes. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Escucha bien, escoria inmunda! - Harry casi nunca había oído ese tono en su ex, pero las pocas veces que lo había hecho, siempre le provocaba un escalofrío. Lucius en su peor momento revivía en ese tono - ¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás!

En ese momento, Harry se liberó y cayó al suelo. Smith se volvió inmediatamente.

- ¡INCARCEROUS!- Harry rodó por el suelo, buscando refugio bajo la mesa para desatarse los pies - ¡PETRIFICUM TOTALUM! - Dio media vuelta y el hechizo cayó a pocos centímetros - ¡DESMAIUS! - suplicando no haber perdido la forma por haber estado confinado en casa, intentó una voltereta invertida y suspiró aliviado cuando cayó donde segundos antes, había estado su estómago.

- ¡Smith!- gritó Draco.

- ¡Zacharias! - exclamó Hermione.

Ambos fueron ignorados.

-¡DIFFINDO! - Harry se hizo a un lado, pero calculó mal. La maldición le alcanzó una pierna y tuvo que contener un grito de dolor. Las cuerdas de las piernas cayeron al suelo, cortadas. - ¡INCARCEROUS! - Se obligó a rodar, dejando una marca de sangre, hasta que se refugió tras el sillón de Draco.

*CRACK*

El familiar crujido de la aparición fue, en aquellos momentos, pura música angelical.

- ¡DESMAIUS! - ¡Aquella voz era de Alan! Harry sonrió, profundamente aliviado, y comenzó a desatar las manos de Draco.

- ¡A buenas horas!- exclamó- ¡Justo a tiempo, amigo!

- ¡EXPELIARMUS! - gritó Zacharias.

- ¡PROTEGO! - la voz de Alan se iba acercando - ¡No puedes vivir sin mí! ¡DESMAIUS!¡INCARCEROUS!¡DESMAIUS!¡EXPELIARMUS!

Se oyó un golpe y Zacharias cayó al suelo. Harry desató las manos de Draco y se levantó para ayudar a su compañero.

Sin embargo, Smith no había sido reducido. Desde el suelo, en un último momento de libertad, apuntó a Draco, que todavía no estaba completamente liberado.

- ¡DIFFINDO!

El hechizo se abalanzó sobre Draco. En un instante, Harry vio en su mente la imagen de su amante, con una profunda herida en el pecho, la sangre fluyendo a borbotones, los ojos grises enormes que tanto le gustaban abiertos de par en par en sorpresa y horror, los labios que tanto anhelaba paralizados en una expresión de dolor.

No pensó. De un salto se puso delante: la maldición le alcanzó.

Cayó, inmerso en un mundo de dolor. Se oían gritos al fondo.

Todo se volvió negro.


	6. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de J.. Rowling. No saco ningún beneficio de esta historia más allá de simple y pura diversión.

**N/A**: Aquí está, la última parte de la historia. Gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia, habéis comentado y/o la habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas. ¡Disfrutad y no olvidéis de comentar por última vez!

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Llamó al timbre.

- El Amo Malfoy le espera en la sala, señor Potter. - Le recibió un elfo doméstico, con una profunda reverencia. - Por favor, sígame.

Asintió, tratando de calmarse. Excepto por la vez que vino a recoger a Draco para llevarlo a su apartamento, no había pisado esa casa en cinco años y, volver a entrar por la puerta principal, con el elfo guiándole hasta su destino, como si de una visita formal se tratase, ponía en evidencia cuánto habían retrocedido y cuánto les quedaba aún por recorrer para llegar a ser quienes habían sido.

En aquella semana, tras la detención de Smith, Harry había aceptado que necesitaba volver a intentarlo con Draco. Sabía que, después de como le había tratado, lo más sensato era apartarse y olvidarse de terceras oportunidades que posiblemente acabarían haciendo tanto daño como las anteriores. Pero había algo... una _atracción_... una especie de intuición que le decía que Draco y él estaban destinados a acabar juntos.

Cuando despertó en el hospital, lo primero que vio fue a Draco, con el pelo revuelto y la ropa arrugada, sentado en una silla al lado de su cama y dormido sobre su regazo. Una sola mirada a Alan, que esperaba como siempre en la otra esquina de la estancia, fue suficiente para saber que había estado así desde que llegaron a San Mungo.

Por mucho que quería mantenerse firme, la visión de un Draco desaseado y sin duchar, durmiendo incómodamente en una silla de madera, con tal de quedarse cerca de su cama, por un hechizo tan simple como Diffindo... fue superior a él. En ese instante supo que, por mucho que quisiera ocultárselo a sí mismo, seguía enamorado de Draco y, posiblemente, siempre estaría enamorado de él.

Zacharías Smith fue arrestado y juzgado por el Wizengamot a ser recluido en la filial psiquiátrica para criminales de San Mungo, y sería sometido a un examen psicológico mensual por los especialistas del Ministerio. Los sanadores habían confirmado en el juicio que Smith sufría un trastorno obsesivo con tintes paranoides que, finalmente, mitigó su sentencia. Lo sacaron de la sala gritando e insultando la valía y la inteligencia de cualquier persona que se cruzara por su camino.

Hermione volvió a su casa, con Ron y su hija Rose, quien le había echado tanto de menos que se había negado a separarse de ella ni siquiera para dormir durante dos días enteros. A pesar de que aún tenía que ponerse la pomada diariamente, las heridas ya se habían curado lo suficiente para poder llevar una vida casi normal y lo celebraba escribiendo día y noche su novela de los Fundadores.

Cuando le dieron el alta del hospital, los primeros en visitarle fueron sus amigos, quienes finalmente fueron capaces de convencerle de que no debía de sentirse culpable por no haber descubierto la identidad de Smith a tiempo. Él, por su parte, tuvo que calmar a una frenética Hermione, que había sido quien arrastró a Draco hasta la casa de Smith cuando se dieron cuenta de quién estaba detrás de los anónimos.

Y Draco...

El estómago se le contrajo cuando recordaba la actitud de Draco durante aquella semana. Lo primero que le dijo en el hospital fue que iba a demostrarle, costara lo que costara, que estaba arrepentido. Que le convencería, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, que sinceramente quería a Harry a su lado. Que jamás deberían haberse separado.

Y aunque Harry ya se había decidido, después de cinco años esperando y sufriendo, no se sentía inclinado a volver con Draco sin más.

Una semana. Eso era todo lo que le duró su fuerza de voluntad antes de rendirse y acceder a una cita con Draco. Las cartas avergonzadas, el pensadero con los recuerdos de su pasado, los regalos que rememoraban un momento especial... Por más que lo intentara, cuando alguien desea con tanta fuerza que sus deseos se conviertan en realidad, es muy difícil resistirse.

Y allí estaba esa noche, dispuesto a una primera cita y tan nervioso como un adolescente. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que Harry creía oír su eco en aquellos largos pasillos, repletos de retratos que ya no le miraban con tanto desdén como la primera vez que le vieron.

No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Realmente merecía la pena abrir de nuevo aquel capítulo de su pasado? Aunque sus años con Draco siempre serían un referente en su vida, aunque Harry anhelara revivir la felicidad tan plena de aquellos días, sabía que, después de cinco años, no sería posible. Tendrían que empezar de nuevo, forjar una nueva relación, con reglas nuevas y esquemas distintos... Y nunca volverían a ser aquellos dos jóvenes inocentes que pensaban que ellos dos eran suficientes para el resto de sus vidas.

El elfo doméstico se paró en frente de unas puertas de madera, que le resultaban muy familiares. Eran los aposentos privados de Draco.

- El Amo le aguarda -hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Tomó aliento de nuevo. Sólo era una cena, aún podía dar marcha atrás. Abrió las puertas.

Se quedó paralizado. Draco había recreado la noche de su primer aniversario.

La misma música suave que Harry había escogido para esa noche ambientaba una habitación sólo iluminada por velas. Al lado de la mesa había una camarera de plata con los mismos platos que Harry había encargado a Kreacher para aquella noche, una mezcla perfecta de sus favoritos y los de Draco. Apostaría el cuello a que el champán que se enfriaba en la cubitera era también de la misma bodega e incluso del mismo año: el primero que Draco le hizo probar en su primera cita en aquel restaurante francés, tantos años atrás, y con el que le introdujo a las maravillas del mundo del vino.

El corazón se le encogió en el pecho y dio un paso atrás. No, era demasiado, demasiado... No era objetivo, demasiado sentimental, demasiado blando... Tenía que salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Con un nudo en la garganta y la cabeza gacha, se dio la vuelta.

- Harry - se paró. No podía evitarlo. - Por favor... por favor.

Conteniendo la respiración, giró la cabeza. Draco llevaba un suéter gris de cuello amplio que insinuaba la clavícula y desnudaba aquella columna de piel perfecta que era su cuello. Los pantalones eran de cuero negro, como una segunda piel hasta la rodilla, donde comenzaban a ser más holgados.

Tragó saliva. Estaba... _espectacular_.

- Sólo una noche - dio unos pasos hacia él y se contuvo para no retroceder. No podía apartar la vista de él: su cara, su pelo, sus ojos, su cuello... sus pantalones - Te prometo que no te molestaré más. Si esta noche decides que no quieres volver, lo aceptaré, Harry, de verdad, y no volverás a verme hasta que tú lo decidas. Por favor... has venido hasta aquí, ¿te vas a ir sin más? Quédate...

Aquellos brazos firmes le rodearon la cintura y lo atrajeron en un abrazo. Draco bajó la cabeza y lo besó en el cuello.

- Quédate...

- Esto no va a salir bien. - Habló, por primera vez en la noche.

- Te juro que no volveré a meter la pata, Harry - su aliento acariciaba la piel sensible de su cuello. Notaba el palpitar del corazón de Draco en su espalda; estaba tan nervioso como él. - Romper contigo fue el peor error de mi vida. He aprendido la lección, de verdad...

Le besó en la parte donde el cuello se convierte en hombro y un escalofrío le recorrió entero.

- Todavía hay química, Harry... Sé que podemos hacer que funcione.

Uno de los brazos que le rodeaban se soltó y comenzó a acariciarle: el brazo, el costado, el abdomen... La respiración se le aceleró. Sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder. Se soltó y retrocedió un paso; necesitaba la distancia para pensar.

Respiró un par de veces, tratando de calmar un corazón que se le iba a salir por la boca.

No eran perfectos, se habían hecho daño en multitud de ocasiones y volverían a hacerlo muchas más. No había nada que les asegurase que iban a funcionar, a pesar del arrepentimiento de Draco y los deseos de Harry: hay trenes que sólo pasan una vez en la vida y podían haber perdido el suyo.

Ya no eran unos críos ni eran el primer amante del otro: sabían que la vida no era perfecta y las relaciones de pareja no eran el remanso de felicidad que los cuentos de hadas prometían. Tendrían sus altos y sus bajos y quizá, lo más probable, volverían a separarse.

Harry se dio la vuelta y lo miró, cara a cara.

Pero no podía rendirse sin intentarlo una vez más. Draco, no sólo era el hombre más atractivo de Inglaterra, sino que ellos dos... encajaban. Había tenido amantes inteligentes, parejas con sentido del humor, rollos con un agudo sarcasmo, amigos con una visión cínica de la vida... Pero ninguno conseguía que funcionara con tanta rotundidad como Draco. Era arrogante, manipulador, mentiroso y hasta cruel... pero todos sus defectos no ocultaban que era a quién Harry quería a su lado en su vida.

Y viéndolo allí, con aquellos ojos grises suplicantes, despojados de todo orgullo para pedirle perdón, con los puños apretados a los costados y el ceño fruncido de preocupación, Harry se decidió.

Dio un par de pasos hacia él, con los ojos fijos en los suyos, y vio la esperanza aparecer. Alzó una mano y acarició aquel pelo sedoso, que le recordaba a tardes en el sofá, tumbados, sin nada más que hacer que relajarse. Draco cerró los ojos, pero no se movió.

Se inclinó, cerró los ojos, y lo besó.

Inmediatamente, Draco tomó vida: lo rodeó con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, mientras respondía con sus labios. Harry lo acercó por el cuello, necesitando i_más_/i. Una lengua acarició suavemente su labio inferior. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y abrió a boca.

Durante minutos que parecieron horas, se besaron, larga, tranquila, profundamente... Reaprendieron la sensación de aquel cuerpo junto al suyo, aquella lengua con la suya, aquellas manos en su cuerpo. Durante unos minutos, volvieron atrás en el tiempo: eran dos amantes, enamorados, con toda la vida por delante, sin traiciones, ni dolores, ni problemas.

Se separaron cuando no tuvieron otro remedio. Draco tragó saliva y le robó de nuevo un beso rápido. Harry sonrió, cerró los ojos, apoyó la frente en aquel cuello aterciopelado y se bañó en las sensaciones que le producía aquel aroma.

Notaba junto a su pierna la erección de Draco y sabía que él estaba notando la suya. Acarició con una mano la espalda cubierta hasta llegar al borde del suéter. Introdujo la mano y sintió la suave calidez de la piel desnuda. Los músculos se movían bajo su mano, el vello se ponía de punta.

Le encantaba provocar tanta reacción con tan poco esfuerzo.

Draco le besó en el cuello y Harry se inclinó para darle más espacio. Despacio, mordisqueó juguetonamente desde el cuello, por la mandíbula, hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo lamió, lo besó y se lo metió en la boca. Harry cerró los ojos y le pasó las uñas por la espalda.

- Harry... - susurró Draco en su oído. - No nos apresuremos. Tenemos toda la noche.

No quería soltarle. Sentía que si lo hacía, la realidad se estamparía contra su cara y volverían todas las dudas, resentimientos y sentimientos negativos... Pero asintió y se separó. Inmediatamente notó la falta de calor contra su cuerpo.

- Sí. - Apenas podía hablar a través del nudo que le oprimía la garganta - Vamos a cenar.

Draco sonrió, plena y absolutamente, con una felicidad y brillantez tal, que Harry supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

**THE END**


End file.
